Talon
by whisperkey
Summary: Post BDM, River and Jayne are a successful criminal team working on their own after the loss of the rest of the rest of the crew. Rated T just in case. Eventual Rayne. WARNING: Non-Con/Issues with consent hinted at.
1. Bank Robbery

"You comin' moonbrain?" Jayne's growl resonated on her eardrums.

"Always." River stepped down from the crates, feeling her dress whisp around her calves and the soft rasp of the leather on wood as her shoes dragged slightly on the crates.

"Good." The man stepped into the mule and River scrambled in after him.

She took the helm-she always took the helm now. Jayne was no match and there weren't no-one else.

Didn't even have Serenity no more. Had a smaller vessel, one easier to handle between two people. It had been a gorram heartbreak, saying goodbye to Serenity.

He remembered when they'd become what had to be the oddest gorram pairing of criminals ever. A moonbrained genius and a dumb used-up merc.

It'd been five months since that day. When they'd lost everything but their lives and serenity. And then they had voluntarily given up Serenity.

River called it orphanage day and Jayne had come to appreciate the term. He'd been 'River-sitting' as everyone called it on one of her moonbrain days while everyone else went out to get supplies. At some point, River's eyes had snapped into clarity and she had taken off running for the cockpit.

She'd gotten Serenity off the ground about half way through the atmo before 'it' had happened. Alliance missiles had scorched past Serenity, River just barely missing them and had gone tunnelling into the city they had been in on Jiangyin. The whole thing was aflame and pitted in crater holes.

Somehow, an alliance ship had gotten past The Guard. River had kept them in close orbit for almost half a day until she said the alliance ship had been 'silenced.'

When they'd finally touched down, they hadn't found more than a handful of people still alive. Most of those, Jayne'd had to put out of their misery. They hadn't never found their crew. After two days of combing the city and avoiding blackened skeletons, afraid they'd confirm the worst, they'd found what supplies they could and took off.

The two of them had stared at each other and grieved in silence. It'd been the second day on persephone when Jayne had packed all his stuff, prepared to take River to his Ma's place on Beaumonde, so she'd be safe. Simon woulda 'preciated that. Not that he liked the kid, but he was crew an' all..

In any case, River had met him in the galley, told him his plan wouldn't work and that they would become a-what was it?-sufficient criminal team so long as they had a smaller vessel to transport themselves in.

It'd taken a bit o' time, but she'd managed to convince him. And they had been profitable, as soon as they'd traded ships for something they could handle. A Talon-class they'd called Kaywinnet. It could run without someone in the engine room while it was being piloted. As Jayne had no skills in ship maintenance, this was perfect for them.

Their old contacts and many new ones had come calling-because they'd heard what happened on Jiangyin and all had wanted to see the two sole survivors. They'd done their jobs well enough to convince the contacts to give them others.

Today they were going on a job for a man named Dado on Celeste. He needed a certain bank safe box emptied and payment would come from whatever else they could find.

They'd worked with the man before and he was about as trustworthy as their contacts got. Most of his jobs went well, s'long as River planned them.

They came to a halt at the back of the bank. This would be a stealth mission-one of distraction.

Jayne, however odd it would've seemed to Mal 'n Zoe, was the one charged with the distractin.' River strapped her gun to her thigh and her breakin' an' enterin' tool belt to her waist. She made a sightly picture. He hid Maria in the small of his back and Ariana, his knife, up his sleeve.

Weren't no way he could go in unarmed and River'd made allowances for it. She always did. He stepped in the front door, immediately drawing attention to himself like he always did. Only now, dressed in a 'borrowed' suit 'n tie he looked dandified and flush with credits 'n cashy-money.

"Can I help you sir?" Greedy little suck-up of a man appeared at his side.

"Yeah, my wife and I are establishing a trade route on this hunk of rock and we'd like to have some cash and jewels available to us when we visit." He'd practiced sounding re-spectable enough at this point that the accent was acceptable.

"Well, I'm so glad you came in here. Our security is top notch, newest of the new from RAT." Jayne's back tingled. That weren't good. Specs had an older outdated system in place. He pressed the little button on his belt for just such emergencies, alerting River to something wrong with their plan, fall back on to Plan B.

"Tell me more."

"Well, of course," The little man smiled at him. "Won't you have a seat?" Jayne folded himself into the uncomfortable wooden chair and watched the man closely as he expounded upon the features of their deposit boxes and their accounts.

It was only moments until River walked in. But it weren't a River he'd seen ever before. Her hair was twisted up and she was dressed in fancified core clothes. Made her look like a legit-imate business man's wife.

"Rose," he stood, barely remembering in time to use the fake name she'd come up with for their plan b's. "This is Mr…" he paused realizing he'd never gotten the man's name.

"I'm Mr Allen," the little man seemed breathless like one of those little mutts so eager to please.

"Hello Mr Allen. Sorry I'm late, dear. The hair stylist was dragging on forever."

"River, this nice man was telling me all about how safe and secure this place is. They've gotten the newest security, supposedly impenetrable. Isn't that just great?" Jayne pasted a huge smile on his face and River kissed his cheek, causing him to blink briefly in shock. They almost never touched each other unless they had to.

"Oh, that's just grand, dear. I wouldn't feel safe leaving my baubles here if it weren't, would you, Mr Allen?" River smiled politely at the man.

"Of, of course not. Which is exactly why we've upgraded to RAT's best system."

"Still…" River trailed off and Jayne thanked the lord he didn't apepar to have to say anything. She seemed to have a plan an' all he had to do was keep quiet and follow a-long.

"If we could just _see _the safe deposit boxes and the security, I'd feel ever so much better." River looked coy now.

"Well," The man drew the word out to no end. Annoying. "It's not exactly kosher, but I guess I could make an exception for such a lovely young couple. Come with me." He stood, taking some electronic 'keys' from an enclosed office & walked off towards the back of the bank, where there was a doorway separating employee quarters and the vault from the front half. It took but a few moments to reach the vault. It was a giant steel thing, a throwback to Earth-that-was. Unfortunately for them, it had been updated with all the newest technology.

Retina scanning, fingerpad and comp access key; not to mention the old school tumbler locks.

"As you can see, no one can break in." The little man was so proud of the fact. Jayne rolled his eyes once he was sure the man wouldn't see.

"We'd love to take a look inside. If you don't mind," River smiled sweetly at the man and Jayne found it prudent to step in at this point.

"We'll make it worth your while, I guarantee that. The little lady just likes to see exactly where her baubles will be. I told her many a time that they'll be plenty safe. You know how it is, I'm sure…" Jayne exchanged a 'knowing' smile with the man and held out his hand to shake, a small bill 'hidden' and exchanged in the shake. No matter, he'd just take it back later.

"Of course, just one moment?" It barely took the man two minutes to open the gorram thing. He led them into the darkly lit room and showed them over to the lock boxes which had cursory locks on them.

Jayne stepped back, pretendin' to allow River to have a look. He caught River's eye and at her nod, hit the man in the head, hard enough for him to lose consciousness.

The little man crumpled to the floor and already, River was opening the box they'd come for, gesturing to Jayne to take several stacks of the cashy-money and hide them in his waist belt. He dumped more into the girl's purse.

When River had finished putting the box back and making look less like a robbery for reasons he couldn't unnerstand, she finally spoke.

"Carry me out. We'll tell them the man got sick and passed out. We didn't know what to do." River was still completely lucid sounding and Jayne dreaded when they got into space with a set trajectory. She'd likely revert for a little while under all the strain. Not usually the most comfortable time on the boat. He picked her up, keping her small, frail-seeming body close to his chest.

Once they reached an area where others could see them, he burst out running-well jogging-an' entered the main area. He found the closest bank adviser and let River do the acting.

"Please sir, our banker, he passed out in the vault. It made me feel weak, I couldn't stay. Please let him know we appreciate his help" She called this last part after him since Jayne'd already started heading for the door. As soon as they cleared the bank, he let River down so they could climb into their mule and made for their ship.


	2. Badger's Offer

A/N: Apparently the majority of inspiration for this story comes at work. So when I have spare moments at work, I work on it. Yesterday and today were the first instances in a little while, which is why this is so late!

Jayne had been right. As soon as they got a safe distance from Jiangyin, River, as he had come to know her, was gone. The old River, the moonbrain, had returned. She no longer made sense an' her head was in the clouds. He flipped the switches allowing Kaywinnet to self-direct on the course River had set.

"Butterflies crack out of their cocoons. They have to dry their wings in the sun to fly."

"Yeah, an' you've gone woolly." Jayne rolled his eyes. Havin' to put up with this was just one small burden to their rather substantial success. Didn't mean he couldn't hate it, though. He picked her up, arms under her shoulders and knees. When she moved as if to cause him to drop her, he spoke again. "Don't ya dare, moony. Nnot 'less you wanna be slung over m'shoulder." The girl stilled, thanks be and he managed to get her to her quarters where he put her down.

"You know the drill. When you're all fixed up in that brain pan o' yourn, you come an' let me know. We'll have chow then." He closed the door in her face, but he didn't bother to lock it as the girl knew five different ways out of her quarters at this point. She'd stay out of his way at the very least.

He was cleaning Vera in the common area of their ship a few hours later when River walked in. "Good. You're here. I was gettin' hungry."

"Job went well, do you not think?" Her speech always got so proper. Made him want to shake her.

"Went well 'nough. Got our pay, didn' we?" He watched as she ran her fingers along Therese, saying nothing. The girl was perfectly capable of handling firearms when she weren't woolly. Wasn't like he'd be able to take the gun from her if she didn't want to give it an' that was a true fact.

"Yes. Let's eat." They worked in tandem to prepare their simple meal.

Conversation was sparse during the meal, as usual. "When're gettin' to Boros?"

"Approximately nine days from now. Should be an easy drop off and resupply. We can go straight to Persephone from there."

Badger had waved them yesterday with a job for them.

As he shoveled in the food, he considered their situation. Weren't no one who coulda predicted their partnership. The least likely of everyone on firefly to work together. It was somethin' of a surprise they hadn't kilt each other in the beginnin'.

Now, after a year of working together, well, their alliance had cemented into a friendship. An odd 'un if anyone else seen, that's fer sure.

Simon'd try an kill him, were he alive. Wouldn't succeed, o' course, but he'd try.

"Simon would be proud." River's voice broke his silence. "He wanted me to work on my interactions with the real world. I wasn't very good at it. You helped."

"What'd I tell ya 'bout readin' my brain, girly?"

"That it was intrusive and impertinent."

"It's rude an' ya have no right."

"I can't help it if you throw your thoughts in my direction."

"I don't throw my thoughts nowhere."

"Precisely. You do." Jayne frowned, she was needling him somehow an' he couldn't quite work out how. But she had that look in her eye, the earnest 'un. Great. She always wanted t'fix somethin' that weren't broke.

"I do not." He finally said.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"I'm gonna go workout. You stay here. I don't." Jayne stood and stomped out of the room, only pausing to dump his dishes in the galley area. He ignored her words after him and headed for the holding area.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the lonesome twosome." Badger always was a charming 'un.

"Badger, a pleasure as always." River stepped forward to allow the disgusting little man to kiss her hand.

Jayne growled and River slanted him a look, her lips quirking.

"C'n we get inside? Don't 'preciate bein' a spectacle."

"Come now, Cobb. We're all friends." Badger smiled.

"An' _friends_ take friends inside."

"Wot? A fella can't take a look a-round outta his gorram hole?"

"Not when we got business to ply." Jayne hated bein' stared at when it weren't part o' the job. His instincts were twitchy now an' twitchiness meant danger. Finally, Badger lead them inside.

"Maybe as wot this world's like, someone wot be important be needin' protectin iffen ya know what I'm sayin'" Badger said as he poured tea for the three of them.

"We comprehend and are perfectly capable of providing said protection. What are the details?" River was so very much more efficient at this than Mal'd ever been. She had her hands laced together, sitting on top of the table and her expression was mild.

Jayne'd never had good standin' with Badger. The bugger had-what had River called it way back?-delusions of standin'. He thought Jayne beneath him, the thought of which made Jayne bunch up his shoulders and growl softly, too softly for Badger to hear, but River slanted a glance at him that clearly said shut up. He shut up. It was best for his health after all. His life, considerin' River's particular talents.

"Is there some private negotiatin' wot be goin' on?"

"No, Just plannin' for this excitin' new job." Jayne stretched his lips, pretendin' to smile and badger sneered in disgust. Which was his general reaction to the bigger man. Jayne found it funny.

Fortunately for them, Badger seemed to be harborin' an interest in River. Saw her as kin or some such.

"Well, the man's name is Alinor, Michael Alinor. He's a top o-fficial in Trainor Associates." The company was well-known and, at times, widely criticized.

"He is attendin' a ball here on Persephone and would like the assurance of keeping his life." How Badger had come to this knowledge, he didn't know.

"Naturally, what has he requested?"

"One body guard. An' I have plenty o' swots wot can be used as shields, but I thought he'd 'preciate a hidden protection. You." He looked at River, who nodded.

"I should act as his date and Jayne shall be the muscle. I understand."

"You always were a sharp'un." Badger smiled and Jayne sharpened his glare at the apple peeler on Badger's desk.

"He'd like to meet the two of ya at your earl-i-est convenience at his office."

Jayne shifted in his seat as the room went silent but for the typing of Badger's secretary.

"Wotcher waitin' round for?" Be gone with ya!" Badger shooed them out, blinking in the bright light.

Persephone's dust filled their noses as they walked down the street, unconsciously matching their paces. The two looked intimidating and that cleared a path of them.

Jayne'd always had that, but ever since River'd forsaken her flowy dresses and skirts for tight leather and denim with a knife and gun belt slung over her hips, the crowds'd been making room for the both of 'em.

As they approached the Trainor building, Jayne whistled. Usually the folk they dealt with were doing well enough but this, this was wealthy. Badger'd done 'em a good turn after all. They'd had it coming.

Something in River's posture changed as she lead them into the building's entrance area. The room was two stories and encased in stonemade to look like marble from earth-that-was. Which was expensive. Not as expensive as true marble, but pricey all the same.

Jayne trailed behind, counting on River's more adaptable set of social skills to get them up to Alinor's office.

He half listened to her as she flirted with the guard-she flirted with everyone they didn' know s'long as they weren't old or hideous. Jayne stomped on the lil' part of him that found it annoyin'. She was a girl and it got them in places.

Simon'd rip his head off though and he knew it.

As they were waved past the gate, he spoke up. "Simon wouldn't like the flirtin' an' ya know that."

"That is a low blow. You know it's the only way to get in certain places without fuss."

"Yeah…" Jayne agreed frowning in her direction as they went flying up towards the top floor.

"And you, personally, have no objections?" River's voice had a tone in it, one that made his back go up. She was testing him, as always. For what, he didn't know.

The door opened to reveal a horrifyingly clean office space that reeked of wealth. Jayne wrinkled his nose. Not a place he'd like working.

River walked in as if she owned the place, though. Alinor's office was at the end of the line of offices on the left hand wall. She knocked on the door and there was a muffled 'come in' so the two entered to see a rather 'good' looking man in his early forties. Fit, so he probably had a home gym. He had curly dark brown hair that had some kind of stuff in it. A gorram sissified man, Jayne figured. Cared about his appearance a little too much.

Who would pay their bills, Jayne reminded himself. The man stood and Jayne was eerily reminded of the way River was moving at the moment. Creepifyin' to say the least.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"My name is River Tam and this is Jayne Cobb. Badger sent us." River sounded like she would've if she'd stayed in the core.

"I specifically asked Badger for a single bodyguard. Does he not hear well?" The man looked genuinely curious as well as annoyed.

"Way I see it, two's better 'n one," Jayne growled, looking the man in the eye.

"I hardly think this girl could be of any help to you." Alinor turned to River. "I hope you know I mean no offense."

"Look here," Jayne said roughly, "If'n ya really only want one bodyguard, you take River. She coul take me down 'n a heartbeat an' I'm considered one o' the best gun hands 'round these parts."

"There is no need for more testosterone, Jayne," River said. She laid a hand on his arm. "I believe Badger sent us because he had an idea that I shall explain to you. You require protection at a ball, correct?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "If you don't protest, I shall be attending as your date. Therefore, should anyone attempt to harm you, they will only factor in Jayne here and will not take me into account. I can appear very harmless, as I'm sure you've realized."

Alinor sank into his chair, his brow creased. There was silence for a few moments. Jayne shifted his weight and brushed his hand over Molly, feeling comforted by the cool metal.

"Well, I can't fault the idea, I suppose." Alinor started. "But I hadn't expected… well this is more for show, you understand?"

"We get it. We also get tha' a man of your standin' allus has enemies. Don't hurt none to have an extra hand keepin' you alive an' well. We come as a unit. Don' charge much more 'n one o' those fancy hundans you call a body guard." Jayne spoke up. He weren't givin' up money-it was true, world based body guards got significantly more because of their proven background.

"You have no issue sending Ms Tam into danger?" The man was studying him and Jayne frowned, shifting his weight again. What'd he want?

"Jayne and I are business partners. We are friends, but we are not involved. He trusts me to take care of myself." River's words jolted him.

"Sure as hell ain't romantic partners." Jayne snorted. "Her brother woulda kilt me. I know tha' an' River knows tha."

"My apologies. I must admit, I am unused to female bodyguards."

"That is fine. I hope we are not displacing a date you had already asked?" River arched one of her brows and the man shook his head.

"I hadn't yet asked anyone, close as it is to the date. I am there purely to receive the award. I hope to get out as soon as possible."

"As we understand very well," River smiled slightly. "Shall we come to escort you to the party on Saturday at six pm?"

"That sounds like an appropriate time. Now, if you don't mind…"

"We'll show ourselves out," Jayne nodded to the man, taking the offered hand to shake before guiding River out of the office.


	3. Balls of Lead

Jayne scowled at the closed door to River's quarters. She'd gone off 'shopping' this afternoon, leaving him to 'guard' the ship-which didn't really need guarding. An' now she were takin her time gettin' ready.

"You ready, girl? It's just a job," he shouted through her door, annoyance seeping into his words.

There was a moment's silence and then, "I'll be a few minutes yet. Have to strap Ben and Jerry on." Ben 'n Jerry was her handgun/knife set they'd acquired 'bout nine months ago. Served her very well in their jobs.

Her door slid open easily and Jayne found himself gaping for a moment. He'd not ever seen River dressed like this. A rather slinky black dress that ended 'round her ankles. It was low cut in the front, showing skin he'd not seen before an' hadn't ever reckoned on seein.

"Where're Ben 'n Jerry?" was the only thing that he could say.

"Here," River then stuck her leg out of the side of her dress. There was a slit up to her thighs and he found himself looking away out of shock, but not before he saw Ben 'n Jerry strapped on her leg.

"Gorramit," he swore loudly. "Ya don't go showin' off your nethers to just anybody, girl."

"You aren't anybody and I'm not showing them off. I was showing you Ben 'n Jerry who are on my leg."

"Ye practically are. Why're you wearin' that?" It was bluster at this point and he knew it.

"We are going to a ball and while you are there as an official bodyguard, I am not. I am a 'date' and must therefore dress like one." River walked down to their mule and Jayne followed, fuming to himself the whole way.

The door to Alinor's mansion opened and Alinor was standing by the grand stair case, just tugging on his tuxedo jacket.

"Good evening, Mr. Cobb, Ms Tam." Alinor inclined his head, polite even to them.

Jayne tugged on his tie. "Evenin' Alinor."

"A good evening to you as well, Mr Alinor," River spoke eloquently, sounding all core-ified.

"Miss Tam, may I say you look simply astonishing?" the man spoke, smiling at her. "I had no idea you could clean up so very well. I find myself looking forward to the evening ahead."

"You are very gracious, Mr. Alinor" River said, a slight smile plying her lips.

"Yeah an' I look forward to savin' both your butts. Think it's time ta go." Jayne made a show of checking his watch and openin' the door for them.

"Yes, yes, of course. Denny, don't wait up."

"Thank you sir."

Alinor lead them to a shiny ride. Jayne climbed in to the driver's seat-they would have to keep up appearances of Alinor and River as a date. He knew how to drive well enough to get them to the ball being held across the town.

It'd been a tense moment, but Jayne cleared the side security as a body guard just before Alinor and River were announced. He'd found a spot where he could watch everyone in the room-thank god for the idiots and their semi-circular rooms.

He nodded to River as she sought his eye and she smiled in return. He still found himself surprised at her elegant appearance. Everyone in this room was dressed to th'nines, but he found his eyes turning back to River, with her long hair bound in some kind of bun and her eyes all smokey. Almost made him wish she t'weren't the doc's sister.

He was havin' dirty thoughts an' if he wanted to stay whole, it was best he sopped afore the girl caught wind. Looked like he oughtta find a willin' woman soon an' warn the girl.

The whole affair was boring. Little jabs decorated with colorful pleasantries, rich trying to out-wit the other rich. Useless piece of go'se, this ball. He didn't see why River was smiling, looking as if she were actually enjoying herself, rather than trying too pretend so.

As the awards ceremony neared, Jayne's fingers got a little itchy. He frowned, something was needing to be watched, but what he wasn't sure. He searched the room again, looking for anything. This time, there was a man and he looked out of place. Nothing in particular, but Jayne knew he didn't belong.

He caught sigh of River and scratched his ear. The signal that something wasn't quite right. She nodded imperceptibly while Jayne started moving slowly, making his way towards the man.

And then, worst timin' _ever_, the awards ceremony started, making harder to move around the suddenly still people who were giving him dirty looks for blockin' their view o' the stage. He growled and sneered and bullied his way through.

And now, Alinor was called up to the stage. He was within ten feet of the man, who was reaching into his jacket, pulling out a gun. Gorram hun _dan_. Jayne'd hoped for an easy job. Figgers. He pushed past the last few people, ignoring the outcry and plowed into him, using his bulk to knock the man over. He rolled with the man, grappling until he got his arm free enough to sock the guy in the head, leaving him unconscious.

He stood, noting the suddenly emptier room. Funny how one gunshot would do that. There were a circle o' guards with their sonics around him. Not wantin' to die, he spread his hands wide. "Is Ri-my client alive? And his partner?" he did his best to sound polite as he could.

"Here now, that's the man who saved my life. He's my bodyguard. You can stop trying to encircle him." Alinor's calm voice spoke and the man stepped through the circle of guards who had lost interest as soon as Alinor vouched for him. Alinor was alone.

"Where's River," Jayne took a step forward, leaning over the slightly shorter man.

"Ah-"

"Where is she?" Jayne could feel his face going red, his anger getting the better of him.

"She-ah-took the bullet for me. Don't…" Alinor trailed off as Jayne stomped away, hurrying towards where he could see the med crew was gathered.

He found her lying on a blanket, bright red blood staining the bandage on her arm. Blood had gotten all over her dress.

"Fire blossoms, Jayne," River said with a smile. "Little pretty roses streaked with pain." Gorram, she was losin' it. Leastways it was on'y an arm that'd gotten hit. He'd been a bit worried.

"Lookatcha, you went on and ruined yer feng le dress.

"My ruined dress is not feng le," River's eyes focused on him, drawing her out of her shock.

"Oh it's feng le," Jayne grinned down at her.

"I'll be ok, Jayne. Alinor will take care of this." River reached up to pat his arm with her good arm.

"That's good o'him." Jayne acknoweded. River'd been hurt in the line o'duty. T'weren't like he could complain. They both knew the risks.

"I'm gonna check in wi' the bos. You stay sane now," Jayne pointed a finger at the girl who giggled at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to Alinor.

"You did a good job, tonight, Cobb." Alinor spoke easily to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Jes doin' my job. I shoulda gotten there earlier, else River wouldn'ta gotten a bullet to her arm."

"If you hadn't seen him, I'm sure I would be dead. So you deserve my gratitude." Alinor shrugged. "I'm havin' River fixed up and we'll return to my place. I'd like the both of you to stay close by tonight. I'll pay you extra."

Extra. Jayne did like the sound o' that. "Alright, that'll be shiny." Jayne nodded. "I'm gonna check on your ve-hicle an' make sure it weren't sab-sabotaged." Jayne stepped away from the man and hurried out to the parking area. He went over the thing twice, just to be sure there was no tampering.

As he stood from inspecting the hover mechanism, Alinor and River approached, the girl's arm bandaged and in a sling.

River and Jayne were lead down a hall on the first floor to a suite of rooms on the back corner of the house. Two separate rooms attached by a real bath. Jayne found himself barely glancing at his room before checking in on River. None o' the crew woulda ever believed it possible, his putting someone else first. He had a healthy fear o' River's lethal capabilities an' didn't want ta do nothin' to pro-voke her.

He knocked on her door, waiting for her to tell him to enter before opening the door. "Y'alright, girl? Need help with anythin'?

"I'm fine, man-called-Jayne. Can manage to put myself to bed."

"Well good. I sure as hell ain't about to do it." Jayne grumbled and shut the door. At least she still sounded here for the most part. It'd been questionable for a moment earlier at the ballroom.

"Sir?" Alinor's servant was standing in the hallway.

"Agh! Don't _do_ that! What if I was armed? You'd a died." Jayne frowned at the man.

"Apologies. Mr Alinor would like a word with you."

"Oh-just let me get-" Jayne moved to knock on the door again.

"Only you, _not_ Ms Tam as yet."

"Well, alright." Jayne scratched his jaw. If the man wanted to hire him without River, he'd just have to explain as to how that couldn't happen. He entered the living room to see Alinor standing by the sim-fireplace.

"Yeh called?"

"Yes, I thought I would ask this out of River's hearing." Jayne didn't correct him-River would know, if she cared to look, what this conversation was about.

"Understood."

"Just after she was shot, River acted oddly." Oh. So that was what this was about.. River herself.

"Yeh mean she was sayin' things? Things yeh were thinkin' 'xactly. No way she'd be thinkin' 'xactly the same? An' the rest was a bit o' nonsense?" Jayne tightened his lips, reigning in his anger at this man for judging River so quickly.

"Yes, exactly." Alinor looked relieved. "Why?"

"Yeah, River's very…special. It's why I'm partnered to her. I coulda gotten me a job any which ways as a merc, but she's a gorram genius."

"Special?"

"Yeah, she's a reader an' her brain short-circuits if she's over-stressed. Makes her talk nonsense for a few hours if she don't get 'hold of it." Jayne shrugged.

"And the two of you hire out as body guards?" Jayne might be a bit slow, but he didn't miss the judgement in that voice.

"I don't appreciate tha'. She's a ruttin' genius an' she c'n hold on 'til we get ta safety. It's the after ya haveta worry 'bout with her." He met Alinor's eyes steadily.

"I would have appreciated some warning of her 'condition.'" Alinor said at last.

"Wouldn't-a hired us then."

"Well-"

"You wouldn't-a. An ya know we're good now." Jayne crossed his arms over his chest. "Ain't no need ta worry over River's condition."

"Ah, well, it's all water under the bridge now. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."


	4. Kaywinnet

A/N: Thanks so much to RevDorothyL for pointing out the stupid mistakes in the last chapter.

Jayne woke to an insistent rapping on the door. Sitting up, it took him a moment to realiize where he was. Stumbling to the door, he pulled his pants on, holding them up in his fist.

"What?" He growled, hiding a yawn.

"Time for breakfast!" River smiled at him, her arm still held in that sling.

"Lemme get dressed," Jayne said, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. He closed up his pants and pulled on the dress shirt, buttoning it as he came back to the door. River was covering her eyes. "Whatchoo doin' that for?"

"Don't want to see Jayne-Man's private areas. Not yet." Jayne rolled his eyes.

"I was jes' puttin' on my shirt, girl. And whatchoo mean, yet?" Silence greeted his question and he shrugged. It took only a moment to reach the dining room they'd seen last night.

"Good morning, Mr. Cobb, Ms Tam." Alinor was sitting before a veritable feast and Jayne's mouth started watering. He didn't know what he'd done ta deserve this, but he weren't sayin' no.

"Mornin'" he grunted as he sat, quickly shoveling some of the goodness onta his plate.

"I took the liberty of ordering breakfast from the restaurant next door. I am glad to see you like it."

"It's much better than what we usually have on hand," River said politely.

"Mm," Alinor looked thoughtful.

"It reminds me of home," River said, cutting her meat into tiny little pieces, Jayne noticed momentarily.

"Your home? Where do you hail from?" Alinor was looking at her curiously.

"Osiris," River said, taking a bite of the tiny cut up sausage. Jayne stopped what he was eating and glanced at River, surprised she was so forthright.

Alinor was staring at the two of them, his disbelief apparent.

"Don' look at me. I ain't from no core planet. 'M from Three hills. Just her that's from O-siris." He returned to his food.

"And how did you…" the older man trailed off.

"It is a long story involving the arm of the alliance, a school and a brother. I would rather not discuss it at the moment." River was eating her toast with fork and knife. Jayne rolled his eyes.

"Ah." Alinor didn't say anything else. There were a few minutes where all that could be heard was the clinking of dishes and silverware.

"You may have wondered why I opened my home to you. The truth is, last night was something of an… eye opener." Jayne snorted through his food. "I no longer feel safe. I would like to hire the two of you permanently."

Hire them permanent. Jayne stopped eating and looked up, glancing at River and then at Alinor. He ain't never heard that afore from a client.

"What d'we get out o' it?" Jayne finally asked, despite River's plucking at his sleeve.

"I would provide room and board, naturally, as I should like you around to keep an eye on guests or in the event, take care of intruders, the pay would be five hundred credits a week, plus an extra two hundred for every public speaking appearance I make." The man sounded as if he'd done his research. The pay was good, but not outlandishly so.

"What d'you think, River?" Jayne said after a moment. He figgered a known quantity was a good'un. Better to take a job that was reliable than one that weren't.

"I think that your offer was very kind and that we should agree to become your bodyguards."

"We accept," Jayne nodded at the man. "Iffen you don't mind, I'm gonna finish eatin'." He turned back to his food.

"Cobb, a word please?" Jayne stopped where he was-he'd been about to visit kaywinnet at the docks, but apparently Alinor needed him.

"Yeah?" Jayne turned to face the man. He vaguely remembered River shaking her head at him, disapprovin-like. Didn't change how he addressed the man. Alinor didn't seem to care one bit.

"I've just received word that Trainor's branch on Ita needs me to consult on their productivity. As such-I shall need you to arrange transportation as well as accompany me on this trip. Ita was a border planet one that had a reputation for violence.

Jayne grinned. They'd been escorting the man to his work, keepin' an eye on the place, but it'd been dead boring. "I'll get Kaywinnet set for travel," Jayne said. "I was just going there anyways."

"Who?"

"Kaywinnet, River's and my space ship. Talon-class." Jayne grinned. "A purtier fast-ship you won't find at the docks." Unless there was a firefly there. But he weren't going to mention that.

"You have a ship?" Alinor seemed stuck on that.

"How else would we get 'round the verse, flying ducks?" Jayne frowned.

"Ah, well, no. I just thought you two had lived here on-planet before I hired you." Apparently River had never mentioned their ship to him.

"Well, River's a genius, pilotin.' Not quite the best I ever seen, but she learned from him. Ya can't go wrong with her." Jayne shrugged.

"I suppose that simplifies things," Alinor said, still looking as if he'd been hit over the head. "Will you be ready tomorrow?"

"Yup. Just gotta get supplies. I'll do that now." Jayne nodded.

"I appreciate it."

"Mr Alinor, welcome to Kaywinnet," River said, smiling as the man entered the ship.

"I hadn't said anything before, but it is a very interesting choice of name."

"In honor o' a mutual friend who ain't with us no more."

Alinor's forehead crinkled slightly, but he said nothing. Jayne turned to River who was smiling a bit too brightly and clapped a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Shall I show you to your quarters?" River asked, voice stable.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated," Alinor said, inclining his head. Jayne hoisted the man's luggage and followed the two over to the passenger quarters. He waited in the entry way, but Alinor seemed pleased enough with the space, so he put the case in the corner of the room.

"I'll prepare the chow. Be ready when we've hit space-proper. River you think we can lift off in ten?"

"Yes sir, captain." River made fun of him every time he sounded like Mal. Jayne snorted and left the chambers to Alinor's questioning what she had meant.

Ita was an incredibly dusty planet. That was Jayne's first impression. An' they'd docked int he nicer part of Phaestus, the capital city.

Jayne slid a glance back towards Alinor. He was looking dismayed, dressed in his cleanly black suit. Jayne snorted. The man reminded him too much of Simon at times. "We'll get you to TA with as little dust as possible." He had to be polite after all. Jayne chuckled as he hopped into the mule.

As they traveled to the TA building, Jayne kept an eye out for any hundans that thought they could hurt Alinor. He didn't see any outright, but that meant if they were there, they were smart. Course, it was hard to know Alinor was with Trainor as he weren't in a Trainor vehicle, but the man was prissy lookin. Rich.

It took almost no time to reach the building. Jayne took watch on the main floor, making sure no one questionable entered the building while River stayed close to Alinor himself. She'd be able to sense if he noticed anyone questionable and react appropriately.

The afternoon ended up boring. No one interesting came in and Jayne wondered why Ita had such a rep going for it.

It was past six local time when River and Alinor appeared again. It was mutually decided that food at an establishment on-world was far preferable to anything Jayne could come up with on-ship.

Despite River's genius brain, she found herself at a loss of how to cook for normal people. Fancy, nine course meals were cake-walk, but not meals that appealed to all.

Instead of wastin' fuel, walking was deemed acceptable-so long as the clothing would be cleaned immediately.

They were walkin' down a roadway that was full of restaurants not far off the docks when suddenly River went rigid, her head cocked as if she were listening to something so faint you could barely hear it. Jayne frowned, stopping as well. He hadn't never seen this before. Maybe it was a pre-cursor to a fit? She hadn't had one in a while, but she'd given no sign of nearin' one. He grabbed Alinor's arm, forcing the man to stop and nodded towards River.

And, without warning, she took off, sprinting down an alley. Jayne swore, grabbed Alinor's arm-he knew not to leave the man alone-and took off after her. "Gorramit, Moonbrain, you come back here right NOW. You wanna get us all killed? You can't just run off down alleys for the fun of it." River took a swift turn down an alley formed by the back ends of two buildings. Jayne came swiftly around the corner, keeping up his tirade on how idiotic River was being and trying to make sure Alinor didn't fall in the dirt; the man was doing a fair job of staying up on his own, but you never knew.

He stopped short, taking in the scene in front of him. River standing only a few feet in front of him, caution in her very stance. He looked beyond her. There was another thug who had a scruffy small man in his grasp. One that looked familiar. Jayne's eye twitched. He glanced at River again and back to the man, this time noticing the hunched figure beyond those standing.

"River is that who I think it is?" Jayne finally asked.

"If you are thinking that is my brother Simon, you would be correct."

A/N: Apologies for the cliffhanger. I don't usually do them-but this was going to be a looong chapter and it felt better breaking it up into two.


	5. Explanations

The doc weren't sayin' anything, but Jayne could see why, as he had an ugly piece a' fungus attached to his side that probl'y called itself human.

"Alright, put down your weapons and no one gets hurt, dong ma?" Jayne growled, keeping a steady hand on Maria.

"Jes' who in the gorram world d'ya think y'are? These two are indentured t'us. An' y'all be better off iffen ya leave us alone."

"I'm just sayin'. It'll be safer for ya to put down your weapons. That is her brother an' I'm sure y'all don't wanna die." Jayne said, forcing his body to appear relaxed.

"That little snippet?" The man closest snorted contemptuously.

Jayne shrugged. "Your funeral. Literally." He snorted with laughter. Standing suddenly, he pointed his gun directly at the man, changing to a tense, rigid posture. He and River knew well how to manipulate those around them. Draw attention to and then from River so that she could sneak up on them, disabling them in seconds.

The men were eying him warily and it wasn't until River got the first man in the neck and crumpled to the ground that the second one even noticed her moving. Jayne waited until the man was protecting himself from River and shot him. He too fell. River rushed for Simon who had-turned away? He followed Simon's path and saw a cowering figure in the corner. The hair was a similar color-oh. Gorram hun dans. He hurried forward following the Tam siblings. He and River stood behind Simon as he bent down-Jayne found himself vaguely remembering when River had 'woken up.'

"Kaylee, they're gone," Simon said. No response. Jayne raised an eyebrow. Kaylee was always friendly, responsive.

"Aw c'mon. Y'ain't gonna greet yer old friends?" Jayne said.

That got her attention right quick. Her head tilted back, looking up at him, her pupils dilated and her eyebrows twitched upwards-surprise before she regained her composure.

The girl scrambled to stand and threw her arms 'round him. "Jayne! Never thought I'da seen ya again!" He stiffened slightly but patted her back gently.

"Don'tcha worry. Me an' River took care o' those ruttin' hundans who did this to you."

"River?" Kaylee pulled away from him so fast, locating River and the two twirled around the alley, Kaylee having yanked her away from Simon. They almost crashed into Alinor. "Ah, sorry-sir?" His old friend said.

"Ah. Alinor." Jayne stepped forward. "Sorry 'bout all this. We can explain."

"Explain why you're rescuing a whore and a tramp?" Well, the man certainly sounded confuddled.

"Mr Alinor, sir, May I present my dearest friend Kaywinnet Lee Frye and my brother Simon Tam?" River spoke, smiling lightly. "Kaylee's not-wasn't a whore. She was ship's mechanic. Simon's a doctor."

"Is that right?" Mr. Alinor's tone was frosty.

"That's so. Could even find ya some o' doc's creds back on board ship." Jayne shrugged.

"May I ask why you are dressed as you are, then?" He turned politely to Simon.

"I-ah, that is a long story, Mr. Alinor. I do apologize for having dragged you away from-whatever it was." Simon bowed slightly. Jayne blinked. Unusual behavior for the doc.

"Apologies accepted." Mr Alinor nodded his head in return.

"I do, however, feel as if this alley is not the most appropriate place-Inara!" Simon's eyes widened. "Jayne, Inara's still inside."

"There anyone else yer gonna tell me resides here? Mayhap they broke Zoe too?" Jayne glared at the doc.

"Ah-no. Zoe and Mal are.. Elsewhere."

Jayne scowled. "Where can I find her?"

"She's on the second floor. With a…client." Simon wrinkled his nose and Jayne's scowl darkened. "Second door on the right as you go in from the front. You'll have to at least go in the front. Doors lock from the inside on this side. No way you'll get in without the code."

"Got it. River, you take everyone back to K-the ship." Part of him really wanted to not let Kaylee know they'd named the ship after her. She'd get all weepy on him. "I'll go in an' get I-nara. We're real sorry Alinor. We'll figger out what's goin' on when Inara and I get back." Jayne slipped Maria back into his holster and gave the rest of 'em a strange look. "What're ya still here for?" That got 'em movin'.

He followed behind, forcing his pace to be that of a somewhat drunk, relaxed man. He entered the establishment-The three ball-and walked up the stairs as if he owned the place. He'd long ago learned that you snuck in some places far better iffen you looked like ya owned it. Like ya belonged. The doors on the hallway were all old, thin-almost no thicker than plywood. Easy to break. Good. He'd like to cause as much damage as possible. Exceptin' that he didn't feel like a firefight outta here. No quick escape vehicle. So's he'd best do it softly. Gorram.

He didn't bother listenin. He weren't goin' to like what he was gonna hear. Or see for that matter. Some ugly old hundan sweatin' over beautiful Inara. He checked the door. Locked. O' course. He hit the butt of his gun on the handle and it swung open with a sqeak. Yup. Definitely a sight no eyes should ever hafta bear.

"Gorram. Never wanted to see such an' ugly sight." Jayne stomped over to the bed and pulled the man off o' Inara, knocking him unconscious as he did so. He didn't put up a fight so much as twitch slightly. He scowled. He'da loved a fight right now. He looked down at Inara who was staring, frightened up at him.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed what he figgered were her 'clothes' and tossed them at her. Much as he'd have appreciated a good ogling at her, he didn't have time. He lifted his ankle and deftly plucked Thalie from her hiding spot. A tiny little gun, one he usually didn't bring with him. Somethin' had tweaked at him though, when he'd thought to leave it behind this time. Good gorram luck, was what that was.

Standin, he saw that Inara was only partially dressed-she was moving slowly. Shock. "Gorram girl, ya know how to dress yerself or do I gotta do it? I don't mind." He said, allowing a leer to cross his face.

With a start and a roll of her eyes, Inara started dressing quickly. "What're you doing here, Jayne?" She finally asked quietly.

"What'sit look like? Rescuin' you since you clearly couldn't rescue yerself." Jayne snorted.

"I can take care of myself,"

"Well, Kaylee's gonna need some tendin' Hopin' you'll come with us." Jayne shrugged.

"I, well, of course. I'm not one to turn down a chance to leave this life behind." She was holding her head up, dignity in her entire bearing. Jayne could barely contain his snickers. He held out thalie.

"Take thalie. She'll protect you well enough." Jayne said. "What's the best way out o' here?"

"Thank you. And the back stair case, I believe. We can surprise Murdock and get out that way." Inara took the gun, checking it with much more proficiency than he'd have ever expected from her-even after Miranda and Mr. Universe's moon.

Jayne slid the door open. No one in the hallway. Good. He slipped out and walked down the hall, finding the stairs at the back. Easy. Looking back, Inara was right behind him. She was keepin' her head.

He crept down the stairs, only catching 'Murdock's' attention on the last steps. He was easily dealt with. He barely had to aim Maria. Steppin' out o' doors, he found himself in the same alley he'd been in ten minutes earlier. The bodies were still there. Inara's gasp was the only sound she'd made seeing the bodies and they stole quietly through the alleys and streets until they got back to Kaywinnet.

River, unsurprisingly, was lurking by the door. "Inara!" She hugged the older woman. Jayne blinked and shrugged, wondering where the rest of 'em were.

"I showed Simon and Kaylee to their room. We have one set aside for you as well," River said with a smile. That answered his question. "We'd like to get off this rock quickly, considering, so it really would be best if Jayne showed you-I put Kaylee and Simon across from Mr Alinor." She said the last to Jayne and he nodded. "I left some of my clothes for you in your room, Inara. So you don't have to wear that."

Inara blinked. Jayne'd smiled. While River wasn't usually particularly talkative, she had become more interactive with the world since they'd last seen each other.

"C'mon. I'll show ya to your bunk." Jayne gruffly lead the way.

"It ain't much, but it should do." He scratched his neck, looking at the woman.

"It's much better than what I had. Thank you, Jayne." Her voice sounded normal.

He shrugged. "Sorry we didn't find ya sooner. Thought ya were dead."

"I understand completely."

"Right. Well, chow'll be ready soon's we hit the black." He turned and left, always uncomfortable with emotions.

Jayne was just finishing up dinner-a mix of proteins and dried vegetables, a stew of some kind. Edible, definitely. Tasty-well that depended on your definition. Kaylee walked into the room-she always did figure out the way a ship was designed right quick.

"Hey Kaylee," Jayne said.

"Hey Jayne," Kaylee was quiet.

"You're too skinny girl." Jayne said, finally having a chance to actually look at Kaylee for more than a second.

"You would be too, on what they fed us," Kaylee said with a half smile.

"Gorram hun dans," poison lacing every word. Kaylee jumped slightly and then relaxed, giggling.

"'Preciate your concern, Jayne." Jayne jerked his head in response and moved the stewpot over to the table. "Can I-Can I ask where Serenity is?" Kaylee sounded hesitant and a bit heart broken. Hell.

"Aw, girl," Jayne groaned. "Y'always gotta ask the tough questions. C'n it wait 'til everyone's here?" She nodded. "'Sides we gotta explain who y'are to Alinor."

"I guess so," Kaylee said. Jayne found himself relieved, however, when Simon entered the room just then. Kaylee brightened at his presence-even as she dimmed slightly.

"Hi Jayne," Simon said awkwardly.

"Hi." Jayne set the plates in a pile on the table as River, Inara and Alinor entered the room. Somehow, Inara looked her old self even in a spare dress of River's. Alinor seemed entranced with her. Big surprise.

"You went all out, Jayne-man." River smiled and sat.

"Truly, Michael?" Inara smiled. "That is quite a sordid past you have."

"Sordid? Alinor?" Jayne snorted.

"Though you may not believe it, Mr. Cobb, I have had my share of trysts. "

"I believe you, Mr. Alinor." River said simply as they all took their seats. Gorram. That meant whatever they were talkin' bout was true.

"Well, pleased as I am t'hear that, I thought ya had questions?" Jayne looked directly at Alinor.

The man straightened his back, looking much like he had when they'd met him. "Yes, I have questions. Firstly, how do you know these-lovely-people?

"Well, I met Kaylee an' Inara first, when I came on board Serenity-that was our ship. Simon boarded with us an' a day later our other passenger shot Kaylee an' our Captain opened up River's box."

"Miss Tam's box?" Alinor sounded bewildered.

"That's a long story, Mr. Alinor," Simon cut in. "What I'd like to know is how you found us." He looked at the two of them.

"Don' look at me. I'm the best tracker but I can't track what ain't there. It was River." Jayne pointed at her. "She went all stiff an' took off on me."

"River?" Kaylee said.

"I heard you, Kaylee. In my head. Heard you telling me where to go."

"I was prayin'. I guess you were the answer." Kaylee said with a smile.

Jayne shovelled some of the stew into his mouth-not wantin' to deal with all the emotional go se.

"We thought you was dead," Jayne finally said.

"I-That would explain why we never saw you again." Inara said. "We thought you had been kidnapped as well.

"Then-wait. Gorram. Ya didn't know what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Inara had that annoyin' slightly quizzical look on her face.

"Alliance blew up Eir. We sifted through bodies tryin' ta find y'all."

"They blew it up?" Kaylee looked bewildered. "We was just kidnapped. Didn't hear nothin' 'bout it bein' blown up."

"I-" Jayne frowned. "Gorram. We'da tracked ya iffen we'd a known you were alive. We thought you was _dead._"

"I should like to know what happened when you were kidnapped," River said, cutting through Jayne's red haze.

"Yeah. What she said."

"Inara always tells the best stories," Kaylee said. "It's what.." She trailed off, that unfamiliar look returning to her face.

"Thank you Kaylee, that isn't necessarily true, but I appreciate it." Inara steadied herself, taking a moment. "Well, we were all taken at the same time-Mal and Zoe had hailed us in the market place. All I can remember is Mal's hand going for his gun. Then blackness." Inara shrugged delicately. "When I woke, Kaylee told me they'd taken Mal and Zoe to a different area. We were sold to the slum you found us in." Simon was clutching Kaylee's hand and River was sitting as close as she possibly could on his other side.

"And Mal an' Zoe?" Jayne frowned.

"We don't know." Inara said simply "No one ever said anything of them in front of us, no matter how we asked."

Kaylee was studying the ship around her. "How come you don't got Serenity no more?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Hell, Kaylee. Woulda kept her iffen we coulda," Jayne said, shrugging one of his shoulders. "But ya know it takes a genius mechanic to keep her runnin' alongside the pilot. An' I ain't a pilot nor a mechanic. Shouldn'ta kept it so long as we did." She nodded, looking small. "It was a real heart breaker, lettin' her go. River sulked for days." Jayne looked sideways at River who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You coulda hired someone." Kaylee pointed out.

"We didn't wanta find no one. Didn't feel right." Jayne countered.

"Hang on," Simon interrupted. "I thought you hated my sister. How is it the two of you are working together?"

"Didn't hate her none after Miranda," Jayne pointed out. "When we thought you were dead, I was set to take off, an' leave her with my ma. I'da sent more money home, made sure she was taken care of. I ain't that cold-hearted. She stopped me. Convinced me we could be a good team. She proved right after our first job. Saw a better profit than Mal ever did. Not that it was allus like that-but sometimes it were." Jayne shrugged, embarassed at the question. He and the girl were friends now, of a sort. T'weren't that big a deal.

Alinor was sitting quietly at Inara's side. "I must say, your tales are most fantastic." He said in a quiet moment.

"Fantastic?" River asked quietly. "They are true."

"I believe you," Alinor said. "It is just quite a bit to comprehend. And I will need to commandeer your cortex to send my apologies to my company for leaving so abruptly."

"Flight deck's open for the next several hours. We'll stay away." River nodded.

"River, you sound so.. Adult." Simon's voice was.. Petulant. Or at least, that was prob'ly the word River'd describe it as.

"I am an adult, brother-mine. I pilot the ship. Haveta look after Jayne-man too."

"Hey!" Jayne pointed his spoon at the girl. "I Don't need no lookin' after."

"Of course. I was wrong. I could be wrong about our trajectory. We could be headed for Boros right now." River batted her lashes at him.

"What?" Jayne half rose from his seat, intent on checking the navsat.

"Don't be silly, Jayne-man." River rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"What'd ya name the new ship?" Kaylee finally asked, having recovered from the loss of Serenity a bit.

"We named it Kaywinnet, after you. Most appropriate for butterflies." River frowned slightly. Jayne kept half an eye on her, knowing she'd need her space soon. It'd been a long day.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Kaywinnet smiled at Jayne, her previous tiff completely forgotten. Jayne couldn't help but smile back. "I can't believe you named a _ship_ after me," She murmured, almost to herself.

"Jayne?" There was an edge of panic to River's voice. "Jayne-man?"

"Gorram. You always have the _worst_ timing, girl." Jayne shoved himself away from the table and stood, grabbing River by her hand. She stood willingly, but he almost had to drag her down the hall to her quarters. "Simon'll be waitin-"

"River, what's wrong?" Well, that boy sure as hell weren't patient.

"Ain't nothin' I ain't dealt with before Doc. You go on an' finish your dinner. River'll come out of her quarters when she's good again."

"Butterflies crack out of their cocoon." River smiled at Simon as she closed her door.

"You've taken very good care of my sister for the last year, Jayne and I'm grateful. But I'm her brother and a doctor. I can take care of her now." Simon followed him back to the galley.

"I ain't takin' care o' your sister, Doc. She's takin' care o' her own self. Just needs some helpin' once in a while. And fact is, we just today got you outta slavin' conditions. I'm thinkin' you oughtta take it easy an' let us take care a'you a bit 'fore you start in on us."

"She's mentally-"

"Unstable. So you've told me once upon a time. Seems stable enough to me when it counts. It's only when we're safe that she goes woolly now." Jayne sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring the small chatter that had started up in the disappearance of the three and finished his dinner. Food was important after all. Never knew when it might disappear on ya.


	6. Arrival

"What." Jayne grunted this as he finished the last rep of his pull ups. Someone was behind him, watching him, waiting. Being as they were in deep space, it was unlikely it were someone he didn't know-'less they had another Early on their hands.

He used the towel that was draped off to the side to mop the sweat off his brow as he turned. "I came to ask a favor of you," Inara said, standing there, proud in her cast-off dress of River's. Jayne's lips twitched. Much as he understood the whys an' the hows-it was still gorram funny t'see Inara dressed in less than the finest fibers found by man.

"Huh." Jayne nodded. "Go on then."

"There is a House on Persephone, a small one started only in the last year," she said, forestalling the obvious question. "I should like to bring Kaylee and Simon there. The guild has a mind-healer stationed there and, frankly, all three of us need it."

Jayne frowned. "That don' seem like much of a favor. Easy enough to drop you off," he said with a shrug.

"Well," Inara paused minutely, "I need you to convince River to get Simon to-" Inara paused again, her brow ever so slightly furrowed. "To get Simon to understand that she will survive without his hovering a few weeks longer."

Jayne snorted. "She didn't need his hoverin' soon as Miranda passed. Ain't seen a girl who could take care o' herself so well in a long while-'ceptin' maybe you an' Zoe." Jayne conceded.

Inara smiled slightly at the compliment. "I think you're kind to River in saying that, but Jayne-surely you can see she's only doing so well because of you."

"Me?" Jayne frowned. "I ain't got nothin' to do with it. She's how we've been so successful. Girl's a genius for tactics."

"She is quite brilliant; I would agree that she has an uncanny feel for successful jobs from what you both have told me. But Jayne, she needs you as much as you need her," Inara persisted.

He frowned, shifting slightly back from Inara. "Yer crazy if'n yer thinking that. Ain't dependent on no one. No one's dependent on me." His spine tingled slightly at the words, but he ignored it.

"If you say so," Inara sounded dubious.

"I do. I'll tell River." Jayne brushed past Inara, heading for the one place River would be-the cockpit.

He shoved Inara's words out of his brain-weren't no way they were dependent on each other. He an River coulda split ways anytime.

"River-girl" He said as he entered the cockpit to find simon sitting in his seat. "Doc," he nodded. "Need a moment. You mind?"

"Surely you can tell me anything you tell River," Simon said, face set. The man sure was dumb for bein' a top three-percent genius.

"Surely I can't. This is between me an River. We're partners, dong ma?" Jayne glowered at Simon.

"It's ok Simon. Jayne just needs to talk. I fear not for my safety," River spoke, her eyes dancing with humor.

"I can see I'm outnumbered. I'll make myself scarce." Simon left quietly and Jayne flopped into the previously occupied seat, propping his legs up.

"I know why you are here," River said, looking at him, her expression unreadable and her voice taking on that distant tone. The one she used sometimes when she was picking up emotional currents.

"Course ya do. You're the moonbrain." Jayne grinned. "I gotta say it anyways." He sat forward, studying first the girl then the black. "Inara wants to take Kaylee and Simon to a mind healer for a few weeks. She knows Simon won't leave you unless you can convince him you're doin' fine."

River nodded, quietly studying the black. "I love my gei-gei, but he has to heal his brain. I'm a genius-but I can't heal my brother." River's voice was slightly choked.

"Course not. You ain't perfect. Your own gorram brain's a mess on its own." Jayne shrugged. "Doc's gettin' on my last nerve, frettin' over you these last few days," Jayne finally said.

"You and Simon are two different species. Both feel threatened by the other. Thank you for your words, Jayne. I will endeavor to make this fact clear to my brother."

"He bugs the ruttin' hell outta me. Know he's gonna interfere on our work." Jayne shifted. "Now we got that straighened out, I'm going to shower."

"You are covered in dust and bodily excretions. It would please everyone if you cleansed. As it is, I shall have to scrub that chair." River waved him away with a wrinkle of her small nose.

Jayne could hear Simon from the shower room-a goodly distance from the galley. Gritting his teeth, he started to dress a little more hurriedly. If River got too-emotional, she might need to leave. Which would surely not be a good thing. And Jayne would have to be there. He entered the galley where Inara and Kaylee were sitting at the table, River was calmly preparing dinner and Simon was standing close to her, looking rather disgruntled.

"I'm not going. No offense, Inara, but I don't need mind healing. I think I would-"

"Course you do, doc. Hell I would, if I'd gone through what those hundans inflicted on you. You're gonna hurt all of us if you don't go." Jayne crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Doc, keeping his face still.

"I-you're wrong," Simon glowered. "River needs my help." Simon turned to River, eyes pleading with her.

"Don't be silly, Simon." River looked up from her dinner preparations. "I love you, geigei but I have Jayne." Jayne flinched, memory of Inara's words flooding over him.

"You don't need me." Jayne pointed out. "You can take care o' yourself perfectly well."

The smile River graced him with was rather blinding. "Simon, I've been fine for the last two years. A few more weeks without my geigei is acceptable if it means my geigei is going to be healed." River patted Simon's outstretched hand.

"I still don't think-"

'Oh Simon, you think too much sometimes," Kaylee said, rising from the table to stand next to him. "I need you to be there, Simon-after.." That was the darkest expression Jayne'd ever seen on Kaylee's face. "I can't do this without you."

"But-River-" SImon's voice wavered. He was looking between the two of them.

"I promise I'll be fine. With one exception, Mr Alinor's one of our least 'exciting' clients," River said with a smile.

"I've been outnumbered, again." Simon glanced at Jayne, an unreadable expression flitting across his face. Jayne shrugged.

"Are you quite sure you will be fine?" River demanded. She was looking seriously at Alinor. Jayne frowned, wondering why she was questioning him so much.

"It's my own home. I'll put up the securities. I'll be just fine.' The man looked bemused by River's demands.

"And you won't leave until we get back?"

"She gets like this for a reason, Alinor. You'd do better to listen to her." Jayne interrupted.

"No, I won't, although I don't see why you ought to have any control over my actions," Alinor's voice was grudging.

"It's for your own good. Or do I have to remind you of the bullet River took for you?" Jayne took a half step forward, looking down at the man, before catching his expression and stepping back. River kept reminding him that employers should be treated with respect.

"I remember that moment quite clearly, Mr Cobb," Alinor said. "I have doubts to my ability to forget it."

"Right. Then we'll be off." Jayne turned to go as River watched Alinor put up his security system. She slipped on to the mule moments after him.

"You should stop antagonizing Mr Alinor," she said quietly. "Choices and mousetraps are along the lifeline."

'You goin' moony on me, girl?"

"No, just unsure how else to say what I mean." Jayne studied her, turning away only when he was sure she weren't moony. He settled back in the seat. He'd worry about trouble when it arrived.

When they closed in on Kaywinnet, he could see Kaylee, Simon and inara standing just outside the door. "Y'all ready to go?" The House wasn't far-they'd be taking the mule-but it was probably gonna be a stressful ride because of the doc.

"Yes, I have notified House Persella of our arrival and they will be waiting for us." Inara stepped up to the back of the mule and settled there, serenely waiting for Kaylee and Simon to follow.


	7. rescue

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! 3 Also, apologies for some time…issues. I have to track down each time I've said so far and make them unison. Assume a time period of 1 year between when they lost the rest of the crew and found Simon, Kaylee & Inara

River stiffened in Simon's embrace, he was prolonging the goodbyes, clinging to his sister far more than he should-leastways, he was in Jayne's eyes.

But to Jayne's eye-and he had been her partner for a year now-she weren't uncomfortable with her brother. This were somethin' else. And it weren't good.

"Let go a'your sister." Jayne clamped a hand on Simon's shoulder.

The doc drew away from River just enough to look at Jayne-worry and consternation all over his face. "I-you-"

"Your sister an' I've got a business back with Alinor. Right, girl?" he looked over at River, her face scrunched up slightly and her hands in balled fists.

"He didn't follow the rules."

"Yup. See? We got business." Jayne took River's elbow, preparing to guide her to the mule.

"What's going on?' Kaylee's voice warbled, unsteady.

"Think Alinor's in trouble. Seein' as how we're his bodyguards, we gotta go take care o' the trouble." Jayne smiled for Kaylee, trying to put her at ease. "We'll come an' visit soon's we can."

"And the sooner we go with Tatiane Turule, the sooner we'll be able to be healed," Inara broke in gently.

He turned, leading River-who was still focused on Alinor-to the Mule.

River was pushing the limits of the mule's speed.

"Something you'd care to tell me, girl?" Jayne frowned. He'd figured it was important.. But this was makin' Alinor's situation look life or death.

River ignored him for a few moments, completely focused on the task of piloting the mule. "He took down the security system. Adrenaline courses in his body, never subsiding."

He didn't know much 'bout 'drenal-ine, but he remembered others she'd used that phrase for. Meant piss-frightened. So probably fearing for his life, then. Definitely life or death.

"You armed?" he asked as he bent down to check on Thalie and Maria.

"She sometimes wonders at inefficencies in thought-processes," was the quiet response.

"Good." He'd assume that was a yes.

Jayne found himself surprised at how quickly they sped into the drive for Alinor's house. The gates were wide open. Not a good sign.

Almost as one, they left the mule, circling around the house, rather than enter through the front door. River slipped in through the garden door and Jayne continued, heading for the door into their suite of rooms. Opening the door smoothly, he slipped in, muffling the click as he closed it.

He was in River's room and he ignored the tousled bed and bits of clothing visible from the open drawers. He moved quietly-much more so than anyone would expect of him-except those who knew him well.

Entering the hallway, Maria in hand, he saw Alinor's Man-of-all-work. Lingering in the hallway, but the expression on his face said enough.

"Where'd they take Alinor?" he whispered. If there luck held-it'd be here in the home.

"To his study. I-I ran. But I couldn't leave. They didn't see me."

Jayne grunted and kept moving. No doubt River knew exactly where he was being held without a second question. He approached the door to the study-which was barely ajar, voices floating out from it and raised his gun, attempting to discern where each person was. When he was sure Alinor was behind his desk, he kicked open the door, raised Maria and pointed it at where the last voice had come from, correcting only slightly.

"You're gonna want to put your guns down, right now." Jayne assumed his most imposing expression, knowing perfectly well just how frightening he could be.

The two men had jumped slightly at his entrance-but recovered and pointed their guns at him. "There's just the one of ya. An' there's two of us. Don't see how you're mighty convincin' there."

"Good ta see they're still teachin' math to thugs like you." Jayne smiled. He flicked off Maria's safety and stared the pudgy one down. Pudge started to lower his gun.

"Don't be stupid, Finch. We got 'im cornered," the shorter one snapped. Jayne didn't risk a glance at Alinor, assuming the man was smart enough to keep his trap shut.

"I warned you." Jayne twitched his lips in a grim smile and watched as the short-man's laser pistol was shot out of his hands. Before the man could respond, Jayne shot first pudge-man then him. Bein' an idiot like pudge didn't save you.

He heard a metallic scraping sound from behind him and swung around to see River unfold herself from the vent shaft in the top corner of the room. Alinor let out a breath of air that might possibly have been a gasp and Jayne glanced back at him, amused and annoyed at the same time. "Didn't she tell ya not to lower your security?" He asked, calmly as he could.

"I-yes-how?" The man was annoyin' as all gorram hell, not speaking clearly.

"This was a contingency plan, Mr. Alinor. I familiarized myself with all ways moving about your house. I simply used the most appropriate for this time. As for how, I feel I ought to keep it secret. Easier to protect you that way." River smiled slightly.

"When River tells ya something-repeated like-it means to take care. Somethin' she don't quite see yet is lurking." Jayne added.

"I-I apologize for not taking your warnings seriously enough."

"That's quite alright. We'll dispose of these bodies now," River said.

River walked into Jayne's room without knocking.

"Hey!" he jumped, sitting up from where he'd been lounging on his bed, glaring at her. "Ya don't go interruptin' a man's alone time. I coulda been-ya know."

"Your room is not a home." River's eyes were flicking around, lingering on the bare white walls. Jayne glanced around and shrugged.

"We need to plan, Jayne, plan to find Mal and Zoe."

"Why? Mal an' Zoe can take care o' themselves. We surely ain't able to get out iffe they ain't already succeeded. Besides, they'll kill me when they find out we sold Serenity." Jayne stood, deliberately not looking at River and kicked his dirty clothes into the corner.

"We're going to find them."

"Why?" Jayne turned and stared down at her.

"We will find Mal and Zoe. It is the _right_ thing to do." Conviction laced her voice. After a pause, she did that funny wrinkling with her nose-the one that gave him a kick in the gut. "I won't let Mal Kill you." She was laughin' at him.

"And Zoe. Ya won't let Zoe try an' off me?" Jayne crossed his arms, finding it hard to believe he was having this conversation.

"Zoe would never _try_ to kill you, Jayne." She paused. "She would succeed," River corrected him.

"Ain't no one ever beat me fair a'fore. What makes ya think Zoe can?"

"I didn't say Zoe would fight fair. And I won't let her try either," River finally conceded.

"Well, you ain't givin' me a choice. Let's go talk to Badger." Jayne picked up Maria from where she was resting on his rack of weaponry. "You ready to go?" he spoke to the gun-something River had never questioned. He weren't sure why, but he was…grateful.

He followed her out the side door. River had proved her ability to monitor Alinor over distances so their constant presence with him at his home was not required-so long as he kept the security up.

And he'd said he'd be ensconced in his study, catching up on work until well into the night. The air was crisp, a brisk wind sending dirt puffs swirling around their feet. It was definitely turning to fall on Persephone.

It'd been a long while since he'd been planet side long enough to notice weather shifting.


	8. Secrets

"Wot brings the of two of ya to my doorstep?" Badger circled them as they sat at his table. "Last I heard, the two of ya had gone an set yerselves up all fancy wot wit' one of those _benefactors_."

"All credit goes to you, Badger. We are eternally grateful for putting us in contact with Mr. Alinor." River smiled sweetly, just as she always did when softening up the hun dan. She had some kinda hold over him, datin' back to when Mal'd got himself in a crazy duel an' Badger'd taken it into his head to stop them from savin' him.

"We are," Jayne brought himself to say to the stinkin' rat fink.

"Oh, now I _know_ there's summat you ain't told ol' Badger here. Summat wot might be unpleasant-like. Yer tryin' ter soften me up." Badger circled to stand behind his desk, leaning on it. "Go on, tell me wot it it is yer wantin'."

"That's true enough, we ain't here for chitchat. You heard 'bout our trip to Ita, Phaestus in partic'lar, I assume." Jayne smiled, knowing just how intimidating the smile could be.

"Why don'cha tell me all about it. Hear it from the first, like." Jayne frowned. Way Badger worked, it was highly unlikely he wouldn't already know about it. Had ears everywhere.

"No." Jayne sat up. "I'm thinkin' yer holdin' out on us an' know all 'bout what it is we want."

"Big man's right, Badger. Mayhap you know less than you think, but more than we know. We'd like for you to tell us. Please?" River smiled prettily at him. Jayne snorted.

"Might be I heard summat wot you might find useful an' all."

"I told ya he was holdin' out on us. Gorram," Jayne spat. He glared at the small man.

"Man of business has to keep his cards close to his chest, Jayne." River turned to look at Badger. "But you'll tell us now, won't you?"

"Course I will. You think I'm a bloomin' idjit? I know better n' that." Badger spread his hands wide and came to sit at the table.

"That'd be just the-" Jayne winced as River stomped on his foot. Hard. She was werin' her combat boots. "The way we thought you'd never behave," Jayne finished. He flexed his foot, attempting to keep his face manly an' straight.

"Glad to see you agree with Miss River here," Badger smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes showing the amusement he felt at seeing Jayne cut himself off.

"Yeah. Can ya tell us what you know?" Jayne growled, before finishing off the plate of biscuits Badger had laid out for them.

"Patient is as patient does. Li'l finks you have are nuthin wot this fella has. Connections. That's wot the name o' the game is. An' I've got 'em where you two don't." Badger smiled.

"Please, Badger, tell us what you know about our friends." River clasped her hands visibly on the table, expression tightly drawn.

"Aw-right. It ain't much, don'cha go misunderstandin'. But there's been whisperin's rumors-like. Moon called tolor wots been recruitin' indentureds. On'y the sharp'uns. The ones wot can be used for hard labor too. Rumor is, they're lookin' special for those that was browncoats.

"Well, that's just great. Mal an' Zoe got 'emselves snatched by people who hate 'em." Jayne felt the red anger swelling up in him.

"Thank you, Badger." River stood and tossed him a small bag of coin as Jayne gaped, too shocked to attempt to take it back. "We'd appreciate it if you sent us word if you hear anything else." Without waiting for reply, she left the building, Jayne following her, still shocked they'd given money to Badger.

By the time they'd reached their mule, he'd regained his voice. "Gorramit, moonbrain, why'dja go an' toss half our paycheck at Badger? We needed that silver." He got in next to her, still tense with anger.

"We need Badger's ears. Best way to keep his ears open is to line them with silver." River smiled at him sideways-like and Jayne felt some of the anger creep away, replaced by that odd tightness in his chest. Almost made him want to check with a doc over it. Make sure he weren't sick.

"He's a greedy bastard," he continued to protest.

"True. And a cheat. But I'm a reader. He can't fool me." River pointed out as they sped past Alinor's house.

"Where're we going?" Jayne asked. Fury over payin' Badger had waned, but he didn't like goin' somewhere without knowin' where it was he was goin'.

"We have to visit the other three. Tell them what we know."

"You can do that on your own. Alinor needs-"

"Alinor is safe and sound. You are needed with me."

"I don't want to." Jayne tried as a last resort.

"Desire to attend is non-essential. Only attending matters. I will draw on your strength."

"Fine." Jayne crossed his arms, trying to appear as if he didn't care. "But it's your fault if Simon hurts me."

"Simon couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, I won't let him."

"Well, I-nara than."

"Why would Inara harm you?"

"Ah-hah!" Jayne smiled. "So I-nara could hurt me. I knew it." Jayne could taste the victory. River opened her mouth and closed it, shaking her head. It had been a long dispute between the two of them, carried on in the bleak hours and days spent traveling between worlds.

He glanced at River, who was giggling slightly and felt that odd feeling in his chest. And then it was awkward, both of them staring straight ahead. The trip could not go fast enough.

An older woman admitted them to the House after their names cleared. They were lead through a maze of hallways that were difficult to differentiate from the others. He took to noting particular scuff marks at the turns they made.

They were left in a bright room with chairs and couches that all fit well together.

Silence sat heavily in the room until simon appeared I the doorway, looking far more like the core-born brat Jayne remembered than the street rat he'd appeared as of late.

River met him halfway, clutching him tightly while Kaylee and Inara skirted them, sitting near Jayne with smiles for him as well. Inara looked her old self and Kaylee was all dressed up.

"You're all prettied up, Kaylee," Jayne said.

"Don'tcha just love all the shiny here, Jayne?" Kaylee said, a sunny smile on her face. "I don't know how Inara ever left House Madrassa."

"Reckon I'd break somethin' iffen I were here too long." Jayne shrugged.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Inara broke into the banter.

"Got news t'share. River-" Jayne looked over to see River seating herself next to Simon.

"We spoke to badger. He's heard a rumor of browncoat indentureds on Tolor." River sat straight, no emotion evident on her face. "It's not a guarantee that Mal and Zoe are there, but we've asked him to keep his ears open."

"What are you waitin' for? Go on an' get the Cap an' Zoe!" Kaylee said.

"We can't go chargin' over there. Alinor's keepin' us busy as yet and we don't want to up an' leave him. T'wouldn't be right. An' we wouldn't get no jobs after word got out we ditched." Jayne tried to explain. "It's a helluva deal we got with him an' we ain't gonna toss it in the trash on a whim."

"This isn't a whim! This is Mal and Zoe," Simon broke in, consternation written all over his face.

"We understand, gei gei. But you have to consider that we don't know if Mal and Zoe are there. We cannot just leave our work to hastily try and rescue them. We could fail." River said.

Inara said nothing, emotions flickering over her face.

"We will keep all channels open. Mr Alinor understands our desire to find Mal and Zoe and will do his best to accomodate us-but he is very busy and he needs quite a bit of protection."

"But Mal an' Zoe could be hurt. Or sick.." Kaylee protested.

"And we're doin' our best. Those two know how t'care for them selves," Jayne pointed out.

"We just thought you three should know about this. And we have to go again. We've been absent from Mr. Alinor too long." River broke in. "I wish I could stay, geigei." She hugged Simon again.

"Come and visit again soon," Inara said, standing composedly.

"Course we will," Jayne said roughly, leading River out into the hallway, back to their mule.


	9. Up in arms

Mal woke with a start, as he always did, on this godawful planet. He blinked his eyes, maintaining the stillness in his body, attempting not to alert anyone else to the fact that he was awake. A'course, it was gorram hard to do on this godawful mattress-at least he had one-that squeaked every time he shifted even slightly. Loudly. It made him mad to think on. Well, everything these days made him mad.

It'd been a long time since anyone'd told him what to do. An' yet him an' Zoe'd found themselves indentured, told what to do by the little hun dans on the most godawful planet in the verse. Well, maybe second most godawful. There was always Higgins' Moon. He weren't sure. Would have to visit it again, just to check. And, soon enough, he would. He allowed a smile, a grimace really, to cross his face. Tonight, he'd be sleeping on hard ground, far away from this place. The thought gave him a rush of joy that was hard to control.

"You're awake sir." Zoe. Her voice was flat. It was always flat. Ever since they'd woken up in that gorram transport to this god forsaken moon. Indentured. Made his skin crawl. Sick feelin' in his throat. Every gorram day. Had'ta listen to the gorram idiot tell him what ta do. An' if he didn't? Well, he'd die.

And today he was willing to die. He didn't want to, matter of fact, but if he didn't succeed, well.. He may very well find himself dancing the dance. Of dead men. As River always said, or at least-she said something like this-He found the odds acceptably in his favor.

"Always awake, Zoe. Miserable piece of gou pi they want to call a mattress." Mal eased himself up, looking over at Zoe who was sitting, still as stone, on her mattress in the gloom. He looked at her and she looked right back, that fierce glint in her eyes, the one that'd been missing ever since they'd been shoved into that room with the other ones who'd been taken, the ones who looked similar to them, had been in control of their lives, strong, willful. It'd been a free for all on the parts of the men who called themselves masters. He'd watched as Zoe had been beaten, her worst memories hauled out of her. He hadn't thought he could be broken, not after the Battle of Serenity. But it'd come too close for his liking.

That spark though, they hadn't snuffed it. And they would find out today. Today would be the day of reckoning, the day in which they discovered just who they had tried to enslave. And they would pay, this world would pay. He and Zoe, well, they weren't to be messed with. They tried to snuff communication, by always having video and audio surveillance on them. Too bad for them that he and zoe could have a conversation with a glance, could plan an entire attack with just the slightest move of a hand. And several of the others were the same. The rest would catch on. A fire would burn today, one of retribution, swift and fast.

Or it wouldn't. But they would die, fighting to their last gasp. And if his guess didn't miss his mark, so would many of the others. That was a problem when you put such a large group of people together and took away everything they had to lose. So when the choice was enslavement or a high chance of death with a chance at freedom? It would always be the second. Mal sometimes wondered at the evolution of the human brain. This was a fact as old as civilized society on Earth-that-was.

"Gorramit, Zoe!" Mal leapt behind the rock. "How'd they get guns? They ain't never got 'em!" He continued, muttering to himself. "It ain't gone smooth. How come it ain't never go smoothly?" The plantation supervisers had guns today and he hadn't a clue as to why. And so, when the first pitch fork had gutted the most aggravating of the shifters, the ones who made sure they were farming, well, a gun shot had responded, nearly blowing Deke's head off, if he hadn'ta ducked down to take care o' the job.

"Sometimes, sir, I think they can smell it coming. And, frankly, sir, it was one of your plans. Somethin' was bound to go wrong." Zoe was sitting next to him, still in that way she had, her war face on.

"I ain't gonna argue that point. Any ideas what we should do? We ain't got firepower!" Mal whispered.

"This was your idea." Mal snorted. He gestured, indicating to meet in the woods. With that, he took off like a shot, dodging through the wheat, using what obstacles he could to hide his presence and yet draw the shots away from anyone else. Taking over the place, the plant, that weren't an option, not when met with firepower. No, escaping into the woods, that would be the plan now. He dove behind another boulder-this field was particularly ridden with boulders, giant ones, because there hadn't been the funds to move them. Which was why they had indentured help. Which didn't make it right. He barely glanced up as a small ship, a bird like one, swooped over head. Great. They had a ship, one that might be capable of firepower. It was a good ship, he noted idly. Almost as nice as his Serenity had been.

He watched as Zoe crept, stealthlike, into the woods, somehow missing the attention of the gorram supers. He made a break for it and felt a red hot pain sear through his side. He kept stumbling, crawling and felt and heard, rather than saw, the ship land near him, almost close enough to crush him. He swore under his breath. Well if he weren't makin' it, least ways Zoe was. He felt hands under his armpits, hauling him up, over a shoulder. He fought, fought with all his steadily draining strength.

"Gorramit, Mal. Wouldja just hold still! You're still gorram bein' shot at. Do you want to die?" A familiar voice rolled through his ears and Mal stopped struggling, out of simple shock. They were on the ship, the hold door closed before he was set on the floor, the Jayne's hairy mug of a face a scant two feet from his own.

"Zoe-she-"

"River knows where Zoe is going. It's taken care'a." Jayne said brusquely. "Ya been shot."

"Thanks. Hadn't noticed." Mal grimaced.

"Always so grateful. Half tempted ta let ya bleed out. Gorram." Jayne had torn the last of Mal's shirt away from the blood seeping steadily from the wound. "It don't look good, but it sure as hell ain't the worst ya ever seen, Mal."

"I ain't dead yet. How-"

"Not the time for questionin' Mal." Jayne leaned forward, pressed a wad of gauze on the wound. "I ain't the one who oughtta be doin' this. River'll get us somewheres safe-ish an' take care o' it. She's a gorram genius at fixin' me up."

"Wha-" And then the world started fading out. He heard voices, felt the bump of the ship as it landed again, heard Zoe's voice as she ran onto the ship, heard the roar of the engines as they rose into the air. And then, everything was black.

He woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, but there was light flowing in from the hallway. He wasn't in any of the rooms on the gorram planet. Not ones he recognized. And, as he moved slightly, it all came rushing back, the rebellion, the discovery that the supers were carrying guns that day, getting shot and the mysterious appearance of a level headed Jayne on an unfamiliar bird like ship. He blinked, still in shock.

Well, he weren't in an infirmary. So who was to say he couldn't just leave? He shifted to sit up, wincing in pain. He pushed himself up to a standing position, nearly passing out from the pain. He had to wait for a few minutes, wait for the pain to fade before he could take a step, lurching to the doorway. He had to stand there for another moment, waiting for the pain to fade again. He swung into the hallway, keeping a hand on the wall, heavily leaning on it and keeping his eyes on his feet. He heard footsteps in hard shoes coming towards him.

"Captain, you aren't supposed to be mobile. Belly wounds are notoriously problematic." A clear voice, one that was astonishingly familiar and yet unfamiliar sounded. He raised his eyes.

"River-girl, what're-you're sounding remarkable clear." Mal managed, looking at the young women who barely looked like River, with her fitted trousers and her gun belt, her hair contained in a braid that swung around on her shoulder as she looked at him, all seriously.

"That's because I found my way back to reality, Captain. And you really shouldn't be standing. You could be causing irreparable damage." River moved quickly and Mal found himself back, lying on his bed in what seemed like a matter of seconds. He weren't quite sure how she had managed him back to bed so quickly.

His eyelids were drooping even as River was rolling up his shirt, looking at the bandage along his side. He tried to wave her hand away but it missed, falling inches from where it'd been lying.

The next time he woke, the lights from the hallway were dimmed. He fell asleep again.

The third time, he woke to see Zoe sitting calmly by his bed. "Zo-" he said, attempting to clear the cobwebs from his brain, wanting to hear her voice. She had been his latch on sanity for the last couple of years.

"Sir," Zoe said, turning to him.

"Wha- What happened?" he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and Zoe leaned over, shoving another pillow behind him, letting him lean back without lying down again. "Thanks."

"Sir?"

"Stop giving me a hard time, Zoe. You know what I mean. Everything." Mal said, frowning at her. "Think I dreamed up Jayne and River. A scary sane River."

"Well, when you took off like a banshee, alerting everyone to your presence, I snuck into the woods. You always were one to draw attention to yourself. I didn't see you go down sir, or I would have-"

"Don't, Zoe." Mal waved a hand. "I want to hear the rest of it."

"Well, I headed for the little clearing we found on that day off a ways back, thought it'd be a good meeting place, hiding place." Zoe's eyes unfocused slightly, remembering the events, he could tell. "When I got there, there was this ship. I could see you in it, lying on the floor, passed out. Jayne was standing over you." Zoe looked at him, a slight smile on her face. "If I'd picked anyone to come get us, it would not've been Jayne. I figured him for dead or working on another ship as a merc." Zoe shrugged. "But Jayne's never been one to come out of his way for petty revenge. I figured it was safe enough, so I boarded."

"Jayne. Huh." Mal looked at the ceiling. "Which means I musta been hallucinating River. Wonder what happened ta the girl after that explosion."

"River's on the ship. Her and Jayne are partners-like you and me are," Zoe clarified at Mal's horrified expression. "I don't know how they became partners, how River convinced Jayne she wasn't going to kill him."

This was the most Zoe had spoken in years. He weren't about to stop her. "She sounded…" Mal frowned, struggling for the words. "Like herself. Only sane."

"She does. I'm not sure how, but it happened."

"I can revert to unhinged if you so prefer." River stood in the doorway, a tray with a soup bowl on it in her arms.

"River," Zoe rose. "I assume the problem at the helm as been corrected?"

"Yes. I made soup for Mal. He can only have liquids."

"I ain't hungry. Thanks though, lil albatross." Mal said, squinting at her.

"This is not a choice you can make." River's voice was authoritative, causing Zoe's eyebrows to raise and Mal to sputter. "I know a dozen ways to paralyze you with minimal effort. It would be best if you simply consumed the soup."

"Fine. But I don't hafta like it."

"Ya sound like me." Jayne stood in the doorway, leaning as he always did, and eating an apple off his knife. "She's a stickler. An' take it from me. She can paralyze you with her pinky finger."

He took the tray and tried to hide the shake in his hand as he spooned up the broth. "Never expected to see ya again, Jayne."

"The same goes. On'y I thought ya was dead was why. Me an' Riv' would've come a ways back iffen we'd a had one hint ya two was still 'live an' kickin." His words made Mal feel slightly shamed. As if he were somehow not worthy of this surprisingly new outlook from Jayne. He weren't sure what had caused Jayne to seem all loyal.

"We appreciate the thought." Zoe spoke for the two of them. Jayne shrugged, biting into the apple again.

"Mal is tired." River announced suddenly.

"I ain't-"

"Course ya are. Had a bullet lodged in yer belly, dintcha?" Jayne said and ambled off, his giant hulk disappearing from view. And he was, to his own disgust. He could feel the sleep creeping up on him as Zoe and River disappeared, chatting quietly as they went.


	10. Prodigal, almost

River landed them on Persephone a day earlier than scheduled. Alinor would certainly appreciate it, since he'd been without protection when they'd left. 'Course he hadn't any public events which was they could leave in the first, but.. Jayne felt a slight pang, hopin' their departure hadn't caused no uncomfortable situations or somethin'.

"Persephone? What're you two doin' on Persephone?" Mal came to stand near him. Him an' Zoe, they hadn't been askin' too many questions on the trip back. Jayne raised a brow. He coulda swore they'd mentioned returning to Persephone. But no matter. Mal was staring at the Eavesdown docks, nerves clear on his face.

"Got a job. Long term 'un." Jayne shrugged. "Getcher…" He trailed off, remembering that all they had was the skin on their backs.

"My things?" Mal's lips twitched. "Gorram, yer forgetful, Cobb." Jayne rolled his eyes.

"Jayne." ZOe said as she materialized beside him. "What're we doin' on Persephone?" He almost jumped. Zoe had taken on ghost-like qualities. More so 'n she'd always had, appearin' suddenly an' not sayin' a word.

"Ready to go home." River was coming quickly down the steps that lead to the bridge, smiling brightly at him. He found himself returning the smile with a short grin before stalking down to the busy alley in front of them. He heard the others following from the scuffle of their feet.

"Been waitin' on ya, moony," Jayne said as River caught up to him.

"We goin' to Serenity? Why ya have this ship anyways?" Mal asked. Jayne felt his eyebrows raise. Surely the man weren't that dumb.

"Has dreams, refuses to see reality, wants to go back to how it was, can't see the future being any better." River said quietly. Jayne knew she was tryin' to keep his calm. But it was damagin' hearin' those words. Bringing up past hurts like that. Not that the man could help it. Still. "Home is ephemeral. Substance can eventually be transferred."

Jayne grabbed River's hand, hearing the woolly talk comin' into her voice. She seemed to calm when she had something physical to focus on. "She means we ain't got Serenity no more." Jayne said, not looking at Mal, keeping on walking to Alinor's.

"Gorramit, Jayne. Ya ain't gotta run away. We can talk 'bout it like men. Calmlike. Rational." Mal said loudly, striding up behind him, the anger clear in his voice. Jayne whirled, lethal in his movements.

"Oh yeah? We sold yer ship. Thought ya was dead. It's a gorram good excuse, but I ain't seein' how yer gonna let us off so easily. I'm thinkin' a part a ya's never gonna forgive us." Jayne growled, stepping closer, anger pulsing.

"Yer gorram right! Ya sold my ship, Jayne. That ain't right, selling a man's property out from under him."

"Ya thought we gave it away?" Jayne snorted.

"I should punch you right now."

"Oh yeah? I could beatcha inta the ground, wipe your face in the dirt." Jayne's fists were clenched.

"Mal-" Zoe stepped forward.

"I ain't finished yet, Zoe." Mal barely glanced at her, shaking off her hand. "Ya sold my ship, didja sell my crew too?"

"What?" Jayne roared. He was about to leap for the hun dan when River's face suddenly filled his vision, Zoe behind her. He slumped back and watched as River darted to speak to Mal.

"The River-girl couldn't fly serenity. She needed a mechanic. Jayne's good, but he's not ever been a Kaylee. Couldn't stand the pain of hiring someone else. Needed a bird, one that could fly without the mama guiding it's movements."

"Gorramit, Mal," Jayne said, quieter this time, shoving Zoe aside. "She goes woolly, I'm blamin' you." Jayne grabbed River's hand again, dragging her off towards Alinor's estate.

"Didn't mean to upset yer calm, River-girl."

"Too many emotions. Hard to isolate my own. But the storm will pass. It was a natural storm, full of normal colors," River smiled up at him as he glanced down at her. He could feel his temper fade, even as he felt Mal and Zoe's eyes burning holes in his back.

The feeling stopped as soon as they stepped through the gate of Alinor's estate. "River-girl, you take Mal an' Zoe back to our quarters, find me an' Alinor."

"Acceptable." She let go of his hand and turned to the pair behind him. "Come, Captain Daddy and First Mate. It is time to see home." She skipped off, around the side of the house. Jayne shook his head and headed for the front door. He entered with a knock, seeing Alinor's man of work emerging from the study and returning just as quickly. The two had an accord. If'n ya counted ignorin' each others' presences an accord. Which he did.

He strode up the stairs, ignorin' the bits of dirt he left behind. He knocked on the door, barely waiting for a response before entering the study. "Hey Mr. Alinor," Jayne nodded to the man behind the desk.

"Jayne. You're back early?" Alinor studied him closely.

"Turns out we been lucky. Found 'em as we were comin' down t'land in the first place. Holdin' a ree vo lution o' their very own just as we arrived." Jayne said with a grin. The trip had been to feel it out, see the place, see iffen they could at least track down where the pair were. They'd been lucky beyond their wildest dreams, find 'em like that.

"I-I don't know what to say." Mr Alinor frowned. "I'm very glad that you have found your friends."

"Ah. Yeah. We're gonna put 'em up in our rooms, ya won't have ta see 'em, an' food an' everythin'll come outta our coin," Jayne said, scratching at the back of his neck. "We ain't thought much beyond gettin' 'em outta there but Mal an' Zoe can take care o' themselves. Ex soldiers." Jayne said with a shrug.

"They're here?' Astonishment laced Alinor's voice. "I would have thought they would have gone to the training house?"

"Nah. Mal an' Zoe are made o' tougher stuff 'n that. Fact is, they might be better guards 'n me an River." Jayne said with a shrug.

"Ah. Well I would be happy to meet them. Shall-Oh! Hello, River," Alinor smiled genuinely at the young woman as Jayne glanced back to see RIver slipping into the room, coming to stand beside him.

"Hello, sir," River said, a half smile gracing her lips. "I hope all has gone smoothly in our absence?" River was taking on the professional voice. Mal and Zoe would be floored to hear that, Jayne thought to himself.

"Hi River. Yes, yes it has." The man looked slightly flustered and Jayne darted a glance between the two. River looked completely composed.

"Good. I'm sure Jayne has informed you of the unexpected arrival of the rest of our old crew, Mal and Zoe?"

"I-yes. He had just got around to it. Said they were here? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"You would like Mal and Zoe. I know this." River said with a smile. "And as Jayne said. They would be good as replacements for us."

"Are you two planning on leaving?" Mr Alinor looked rather alarmed.

"Naw," Jayne said. "But it might come to pass that Zoe an' Mal're better fitted to protectin' you."

"He speaks the truth. You would be doing us a great favor to allow Mal and Zoe to share our quarters. If they cause any expenses, simply take it out of our pay."

"Well, I would like to meet them before I make any decisions. They can stay for the night. I shall have dinner prepared for all of us in the dining room." That was their dismissal and Jayne recognized it as such.

* * *

Jayne was tired. It'd been a long day, seein' as ship time had been a coupl'a hours ahead of time on Persephone. Dinner'd been late and with talkin' to ALinor after, well, he jes wanted to go to sleep. He vaguely wondered if he'd be bunking with Mal as he opened the door. They'd never actually discussed the sleeping arrangements.

"Moonbrain, what're ya doin' in my room?" he asked. Shock resonating through him as he slammed the door.

"Our room. Lack of other space available to hied hands. The chance of combustion between you and Mal was too high to risk."

"Our-yi da tuo dabian. Why not Zoe?" Jayne growled at her. He knew he was being irrational. Didn't care. The two of them had been partners fo over a year. He should be fine sharing a room with her, moreso than he was with Zoe. He didn't care to examine the reasons he was reacting this way.

"Zoe did not wish to room with you." River said, continuing her unpacking. Jayne scowled. There was somethin' else there, that River weren't tellin' him.

"Fine. But yer sleepin' on the floor."

"Hardly. We can manage opposite ends of the bed." River glanced at him before turning back to the bureau. He didn't use it, but still.

"Well don't blame me if y'only have a few inches of space."

"I'll manage." It was the only response he received. Huffing, he stripped his shirt off and crawled into bed, feeling sleep overcome even as the lights were still on.


	11. Mind Readin' Genius

Jayne woke slowly, not wanting to leave the sleeping state, enjoying the soft bed, the blanket covering him and the familiar ache of well worked muscles. As he shifted into awareness, he realized there was a warm body pressed into his, a warm soft body to which his hand was particularly attached. He could feel the small breast fitting into his hand perfectly. At which point his eyes flew open and he scrambled back, falling on the floor in a tangle of blankets and swearing.

After a moment, he glanced up to see the moonbrain's amused face almost directly above his own. He wondered if she'd been awake. "What?" he growled, glaring up at her. He stood quickly, untangling himself from the covers.

"Jayne man wakes himself up by falling to the floor and swearing? Interesting. You shall provide much entertainment." River stepped out of bed, giving no indication that she had known where his hand had been. He could barely keep his eyes away from her, in her oversized t-shirt and shorts hiding all of her torso, swallowing it really. He turned abruptly and stomped into the bathroom. He dawdled, taking more time than he ever did in brushing his teeth and trimming his goatee. When he finally felt it safe, he opened the door to a River who was already dressed and hopping with impatience.

"Stealing time! Have to share access to facilities." She darted around him, slamming the door behind her. Guess the girl really had to go. He shrugged and went for the door. Better make sure Cap 'n Zoe were up. Alinor had told him that they had an out of office meting with clients. Couldn't hurt to have a coupl'a extra sets of eyes.

"Mal!" he said loudly, knocking on the door. "Zoe! You up?" The door opened to a mostly dressed Mal, sleepy eyed.

"What is it, Jayne?"

"River an' I're eatin' in 10. Thought you'd want grub a'fore we all head out."

"Where ya goin?"

Jayne grimaced. "We're all goin' ta play watchdog on Alinor. Still got threats against him. Could use the extra hands at this restaurant."

Mal visibly bristled. "You-" The door shut in his face.

"Gorramit, Mal! We ain't on Serenity no more! I ain't gotta take this shit from ya!" Jayne shouted through the door before stomping back to his-their room.

The door behind him opened again. "I'm well aware of that, bu gan xie yu ni."

"Well, y'ain't seemin t'understand, Me an' River gotta good thing goin' here. Tryin' ta get Alinor to trust ya' so's you can have a job here, if me an' River take off on Kaywinnet." Jayne took a step back towards "So, you an' Zoe collect yerselves an' meet us fer chow in ten." Jayne turned around, ignoring the sputtering behind him and stomped into his-their-room and slammed the door. He paced the room, waiting for the girl-woman-to leave the bathroom. What-how was he supposed ta act around her now? Now he knew how she felt in his hands. Perfect was the word that came to mind.

Which was all kindsa bad.

"Two dogs biting each other's noses. Never get anything done." River spoke from the open door to the bathroom. Her skin seemed to be glowing. He watched her guardedly, trying not to notice how her waist curved out to meet her hips under her leather vest, long sleeved blouse and pants. It wasn't what you could call a particularly seductive outfit. In fact, it was simply practical.

"He bit me first," Jayne growled. "Not my fault."

"No one's fault. Ingrained behavior coming out inevitable after reversal in power."

"What-oh." Jayne realized what she meant. "Y'mean Mal don't like it that we're the ones callin' the shots? Hell, girly, I knew that."

"Always helps to hear it again." River headed for the door. "Time for breakfast." She opened the door to Zoe raising her fist to knock. "Good morning Zoe." River said, all smiles. "It is lovely to see you this morning."

"River," Zoe said, patting the younger woman's shoulder. "Jayne said something about breakfast and a job?"

"Yes. Where is Mal?"

"He'll be along." Zoe's voice conveyed everything.

* * *

"Itchy."

"I ain't itchin' girly." Jayne frowned, barely looking at River before returning his attention to their employer, a few tables away.

"You're itchy. Colorful. Indecisive."

"Yeh better look to yer words, moonbrain. They ain't makin' sense."

"You are not making sense. Anomalous. Something is different. Would not wish it so." River was looking at him intensely. Jayne flinched, remembering her-no. He wouldn't think on it. If he did, she'd surely catch on and that would be all sorts o' awkward.

"Knew it. You are purposely not thinking on something so that I will not know what it is."

"Gorramit, girl. How many times I gotta tell ya it's rude to peek?" He hissed, returning his attention to Alinor.

"Useless point. You know I'll ignore it."

"Yeah yeah. Jus' keep yer observations to yerself, like. Don't wanna advertise yer bein' a reader, right?"

"You speak truth." River smiled at him.

"A'course I speak truth. What else'd I speak?" Jayne asked, leaning across the table, glowering at his partner.

"Unpigmented lies."

"Un-pigam anted-"

"White."

"Why the gorram dint'cha say that in the first place?"

"We've been partners for two years, Jayne. Surely you have comprehended all of the reasons why at this point?"

Jayne grunted and glared at her.

"You aren't yourself."

"Course I"m myself."

"No. You're being a boob. You aren't a boob. You're a man, despite your name."

"I am a man," Jayne said, in an affronted type of voice.

"You are reiterating my point."

"Yer actin' gorram annoying."

"Boob."

"I ain't a boob."

"You are _being_ a boob now."

"What in the gorram hell's goin' through yer brain, moony?"

"If he doesn't know, she shouldn't have to explain."

"Well that's all kindsa crazy." Jayne glared at her. As her lips twitched, he realized what he'd just said. "More'n usual, I mean. Yer bein' all- all- ir-rash-nal now."

"Irrational. And I am not. You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!" Jayne glared.

"You have to listen to me. I'm always right. I'm the brains of this operation."

"Ooh, girly, tha's jes' mean. I ain't a genius moonbrain but I sure ain't dumb as I look!" Jayne sat back and crossed his arms, only to notice Mal just as he tackled someone with a gun. Jayne was standing gun out before a conscious thought crossed his mind. River wasn't far behind him. He gestured towards Alinor who seemed unaware of what was going on so far and headed for where Mal was pinning the man to the wall.

"What's goin' on here, Mal?" Jayne asked, gun aimed at the stranger's head. The man was rather purple. Amusing.

"What'd'ya think? The man looked shifty. Had a gun in his jacket and was walkin' all purposeful over towards Alinor."

"That so?" Jayne's face settled into a hard mask, staring the rat. "Whattaya got t'say for yourself?"

"I ain't done nothin!"

"Tha's two negatives. Do believe you just admitted cul pabilty," Jayne said with a grin. "Now I can get me an ear, I'm thinkin."

"I-what?" Mal glanced back at him a confused look on his face. The would-be assaulter tried to make a break for it before Jayne clunked him on the top of his head, causing him to topple unconscious to the floor. It was only then he noticed Zoe standing watch, hand on her gun, looking at all the security and other assorted individuals in the restaurant.

"Anyone else, Zoe?" Jayne asked, holstering his weapon.

"Not a bit, Jayne."

"Good. River's sitting with Alinor so we oughtta get this guy outta here. Zoe, you stay. Protection detail. Me an' Mal'll deal with this idiot." Jayne bent and slung the smaller man over his shoulder and walked out the door with nary a look back.


	12. Uncertainty

A/N: I don't know why, but I seriously feel like Florence & The Machine is the perfect artist to listen to while writing Rayne….. Very inspiring!

* * *

"Inara, dearest, you know I love you, but this cannot continue," The older woman was sitting on the edge of a delicate arm chair, tea cup cradled in her long elegant fingers.

"What do you mean? I thought Kaylee and Simon were progressing quite well. They're even speaking of setting up a doctor's office a few miles from here. Companions could go see him for their yearly exams instead of flying to the core-" Inara frowned ever so slightly as she sipped at her tea.

"Inara, you and I both know that you are one of the best companions around. You would have been house priestess of House Madrassa within two or three years if you hadn't left. I still don't understand it." Goldie Chung set down her tea cup and looked at the slightly younger woman. "But that does not mean that you are fully capable of moving past the trauma of what you have been through without my help!"

"Honestly, Goldie, I just treated it like being a companion," Inara said, eyebrow arching. She shifted slightly, as if to get up. "I am, after all, a companion."

"Dearest, Inara, please stop lying to me. We both know that you and your dear friends were in a situation that was," Goldie sipped her tea as she sought the right word. "Untenable to say the least."

"Quite so, for Kaylee, I agree. But she has come along marvelously, I think. Soon, she will no longer need your services."

"But Inara, for yourself, as well. Sex when you have not chosen the client, when you do not have the rights and privileges afforded to you as a Companion of the guild. Dearest, I see not how you are alright. What you have experienced, what you have gone through-surely-" the older woman brushed a curl out of her face, dark blue eyes pleading with Inara.

"Surely what? Surely I would be horrified? Surely I would collapse and become a sop of tears? I am a strong woman, Goldie, one who has seen worse, experienced worse than-than-" Inara took a sip of her tea.

"Dearest, what happened after Miranda, that happened to you as a group. I am speaking of your experiences as an individual. What happened to you."

"What happened to me? Goldie, I already told you, I treated it as if I were acting within Companion rules and ethics."

"I know what you said, but it cannot be what you feel. You must-"

"Inara, River an' Jayne're here. An' they brought Mal an' Zoe with 'em!" Kaylee burst into the room, door clattering open. "Oops, sorry Miz Chung. I jes-"

"It's quite alright, Ms Frye. I would expect no other reaction to this news from you. Inara and I were just about finished here anyways." Goldie stood gracefully, as Inara sat there, looking only slightly like a fish.

"Inara, I imagine you would like to see your long lost friends?" Goldie prompted.

"I-oh. Of course. Thank you for courteously cutting our time short, Goldie. The time has gone too quickly."

"Naturally," the older woman murmured, inclining her head slightly. "Now go see your friends."

The two younger women flew out of there, as if wings were on their shoes.

"I feel all fancified just sitting in here," Mal commented, shifting on the delicately designed chair.

"Y'ain't that fancy. Jes' gorram lucky ya got friends like 'Nara."

"That's a fact." Mal said with a grin, his whole posture relaxing.

"Time!" River said with a smile, causing Mal to look at her startled, before chuckling, remembering the whorehouse they'd visited so many years ago. Inara and Kaylee entered the room just before Simon entered from another door.

"Zoe!" Kaylee said with a smile, darting forward to hug the standing warrior woman. The older woman smiled, one of the first times that Jayne'd seen, hugging the enthusiastic younger woman.

"I'm so glad they found ya! We thought it'd take ages, months or even years, maybe."

"Don' I get any attention from my favorite mechanic?" Mal asked, having finished his somewhat breathless staring contest with Inara, who was standing there mutely, hand at her throat. Jayne grunted, elbowing River who was sitting next to him. Shooting him a look that he couldn't even begin to translate, she stood and took Inara's arm, tugging her over to sit.

"Course ya do, Cap'n. Just soon's I finish huggin' Zoe here." Kaylee said with a beam.

Inara sat down next to him, with RIver on her farside. "Emotional salutations are hardest on the man. Would rather bright bubbles to shifting ground," River murmured. "Will give you proper greeting soon."

"S'truth, 'Nara." Jayne said with a nod.

"I-I have no idea what you are speaking of," Inara said even as she leaned slightly against River.

"Course ya do. Whole gorram crew 'ceptin Mal knows what River means," Jayne said with a snort. Inara didn't respond.

"Inara," Mal said, standing in front of them now.

"Mal," the woman said, measured voice as Zoe exclaimed over how thin Simon looked in the background.

"Inara, I-I missed ya," Mal said, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Aw, hell, Mal, ya can do better 'n that," Jayne said with a scowl as he stood, looking straight at the man before turning swiftly to stand at Zoe's side.

"Ain't that right, Jayne?" Kaylee asked with a bright smile at him. He shifted.

"Ain't what right?" Jayne frowned.

"You an' River up an' stumbled on us, rescuin' us from the whorehouse?" Kaylee said with a grin.

"Oh. Yeah." Jayne shrugged.

"You didn't say that, Jayne," Zoe reproached. "I had thought that you had simply found them again on some planet."

"If you an' Mal couldn'ta escaped til just afore we came to ya, what makes ya think these three'd be capable a' better?" Jayne said with a frown.

"Hey!" Kaylee said, punching him, smile still in place.

"It was mostly River," Jayne pointed out, wondering how this conversation had come to givin' him praise.

"Still, Jayne. You rescued Kaylee, SImon and Inara. I'm glad of the knowing, proud to call you a friend," Zoe said.

"Uh-" Jayne scratched his head. He glanced back to where River was conversing quietly with her brother. "Hey River," Jayne gestured for her to come to him.

"What does the Jayne man require?" River stood, hands clasped behind her back.

Jayne growled at her, hating when she did this. "Whatcher doin' that fer?" Jayne gestured at her posture. "Jes' go back ta normal, girly."

The girl let go of her hands, allowing them to swing freely, only response in expression was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Fine. Zoe here needs ta hear it was all yer actions what got Kaylee, Simon an' 'Nara saved. Not believin' me when I'm sayin' it." Jayne crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jayne was a very good hero. Saved Kaylee and Simon, went back for 'Nara." River said with a smile.

"Hey! I toldja to tell Zoe I weren't no gorram hero!" Jayne hated the whining tone in his voice.

"Sounds like you're outnumbered, Jayne," Zoe said, sardonic brow raised.

"Gorram," Jayne muttered. "Don't know why I came ta getcha, now all yer gonna do is gimme a hard time."

"We're just trying to tell you how grateful we are," Kaylee said with a smile.

"I'm a cold hearted hun dan," Jayne glared at the three of them.

"Who's sayin' otherwise?" Mal broke in, stepping into the circle.

"All three o' them," Jayne groused.

"Jayne? Not actin' like a cold hearted merc?" Mal faked a look of shock.

"He saved me from a life of whoring, Mal. And Kaylee and Simon too," Inara said as she and Simon joined them.

"Ain't-" Mal cut himself off. "Well, that's a mighty surprise ta hear. Not so big as that you an' River are partners, though."

"We were partners before the crew was split in three. It just was not acknowledged between us," River said with a shrug.

"I-er. That ain't so!" Jayne grumbled. Zoe chuckled and Kaylee giggled at his consternation. "Fine. Have it yer way. Me an' Simon'll be sane. Over there." Jayne pointed before he dragged the younger man away from the giggling hordes.

* * *

"I want to know what has changed in our partnership," River announced as she closed the door to his-their room. Jayne looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, cleaning his guns.

"I weren't aware somethin' had changed," Jayne said, frowning. She crossed her arms and he forced his gaze to remain on her face, jaw tightening. He hated that he'd woken up like that, having her curled into him. Now he couldn't think of her in any way but that one and it was driving him gorram feng le.

"I know it has changed. Your body tenses when you see me, you refuse to interact as we normally do. You are no longer comfortable with me. Are you afraid that we will no longer be partners now that Mal and Zoe are back?" River stepped delicately between his weapons and sat next to him.

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Jayne focused on Marie, wanting to clean her to his best ability.

"You do. I know you do." River said. "Is it something I did? I said?" Her voice had an odd tone to it and Jayne stole a glance at her. He was surprised to see that her face looked uncertain, that she was biting her lip, her eyebrows drawn in together slightly.

"Girly, I toldja. Ain't nothin wrong 'twixt us." Jayne clumsily patted her knee. "Ain't gonna let Mal an' Zoe shake us up. Still the best gorram team in the verse. Ya know that."

"Ok." River said, sighing. She placed her hand over his, keeping it on her knee. He tensed slightly, but didn't fight it. He allowed her to turn the hand over and grasp it. He wondered at how small her own hand was, in his. Pale and smooth compared to his tan and large hand. He wondered how she could be so oblivious, now, when it was so clear to him. He weren't gonna do nothin' though. She was so young. Deserved someone a whole sight smarter an' younger 'n him.


	13. Gates

Dear Mr. Alinor,

According to our files, you have been an associate with the Alliance for the last ten years. You have been a trustworthy associate, heading the Alliance's secret bank, helping important officials with their financial planning and keeping tabs on the undercurrents of Persephone.

As the head of operations in our Investigatory offices, I am sure you understand that I require certain rules and regulations to be followed. Which is why I find myself confused as to your recent actions. It has come to our attention that you have hired a Mr Jayne Cobb and a Miss River Tam. They are your bodyguards, correct? I wonder how you came to the conclusion that Miss Tam would be an adequate body guard, given her size and general…. Temperament.

I would congratulate you on your wise move to protect yourself, especially concerning the seemingly random attacks on your personage. However, we here at the main branch of the Alliance Investigatory Offices have discovered slightly disturbing news. Your bodyguards, as such, are dangerous. Jayne Cobb has been a mercenary for the last twenty five years; he has numerous warrants out for his arrest on charges ranging from arson to larceny to murder in the first degree. He was a crew member of Serenity, the suspected ship that broadcast Miranda a few years ago and was harboring Miss Tam and her brother.

As for Miss Tam, well, she is altogether another story. Her story is longer and far more dangerous. I am sure that you have noticed that she seems to have certain… talents. I have not been fully made aware of these talents, but I believe they are a lethal combination. She was being trained at The Academy on Osiris until her delusional older brother kidnapped her and took her to the rim. She is a dangerous entity, having only been half trained. There are accounts that she has destroyed an entire room of reavers. Which I, personally, do not object to. I do worry, however, that she could snap and do that to a number of people. She has done it before (in the bar The Maidenhead) and she could do it again. She needs her training desperately. Her condition cannot otherwise be monitored and corrected (I'm sure you have noticed that she's not quite right. She was born with a mental disease termed Paranoid Schizophrenia).

The Academy would be ever so grateful if you were to return her to their holding. They are prepared to do all that they can in order to return this young woman to the picture of health. It is your choice, and I know you will make the right one. There are certain rewards if you do. When you have made the decision, you may write back to me.

Sincerely,

Minister Mikael Rondeau

* * *

Michael Alinor set the letter down for a moment. It was rather a shock to suddenly be told your bodyguards were not..quite who you had believed they were. Of course, he had known they had probably come from some sort of criminal background. But they hadn't seemed to come from an Alliance-hating, Independent ship. Or at least, Cobb had. And he'd been somehow accomplice to holding River hostage even while she needed to be healed by The Academy. Something didn't feel quite right about the letter. But who was he to question one of his superiors? He hadn't gotten here by questioning them. He had ambitions after all. He aimed to be running Persephone. Couldn't do that, not without the Alliance backing him. And if the Alliance wanted him to give over River Tam without question, well, he should do that.

So it was decided. He would give River Tam back. He scribbled a note out, sealed it in an envelope with the address provided and set it it in the 'to mail' pile. As he sat there, tapping his pen against his desk, he wondered if he would be capable of convincing the Cobb man to stay on as his bodyguard. He dismissed the idea, though, with a shake of his head. The man didn't seem the forgiving type, and if he was going to give River back to The Academy, he had a sneaking suspicion that Jayne would not… appreciate it. Perhaps their friends would be amenable to staying on as his protection. He had grown accustomed to having guards loyal only to him. Hopefully there were more out there to easily hire. It was really only a question of days before he would be given a time to meet the officials with River.

* * *

"Where ya goin?" Jayne asked as he looked up from where he'd been working out in Kaywinnet's hold. He and River had spent a few hours in the ship today, cleaning it, making sure it was spaceworthy.

"Going to see Mr. Alinor. He asked me to lunch." River smiled at him.

"Need me ta come? How come he ain't said a thing ta me?" Jayne grunted as he sat up, leaning an elbow on one knee.

"No, private problem to be resolved between the two of us." River shrugged with a smile.

"He hittin' on ya? Cuz I can hurt 'im for ya, iff'n ya want that.." Jayne said.

"No! Nothing like that. Just wants to talk about how protection is going, thinks I will be better at negotiating with."

"You ain't readin' him?" Jayne asked.

"No. Told me. I will see you this evening when Mal and Zoe come back from seeing the others?"

"Yeah. Dinner at the normal time, same bar?"

"I believe so."

"Well, don' be late. Don' like eatin' without ya." In the short silence after he said that, he realized just how… girlish that sounded. "It's a pain, eatin' with Mal an' Zoe. Mal's got it in for me, after all I did for him."

"I will endeavor to not be late."

* * *

Jayne growled slightly. They'd all agreed ta meet in the lobby of the bar they was gonna eat at at six in the evenin' local time. His watch an' the clock on the wall both said 6:05. When River told him she would endeavor not to be late, she was never more 'n two minutes late. This was five. An' he hadn't seen her since just a'fore lunch time. He shifted on his feet as Mal and Zoe were bickering, clearly unaware of the significance of River being five minutes late.

"Time ta go," Jayne growled, stepping forward.

"What?" Mal turned to him, surprise in his very voice. "But we just got here! Ain't even set ourselves down to enjoy a nice drink or meal!"

"We 'greed on six pm for dinner. River's never late. Five minutes past six-six minutes past now. Somethin's wrong. We gotta go find her."

"It's only five minutes, Jayne. We gave Mal and Wash an hour back when Niska took 'em. Remember?"

"Yeah? An' how'd that go. Seems ta me, Mal got separated from his ear." Jayne waggled his brows at them. "I'm the one in charge here. I say River's late, we're movin' to find her. Somethin' sure the hell ain't right here." With a swirl, Jayne stomped out of the bar, being trailed by two rather confused and bemused former shipmates.

The gates to Michael Alinor's mansion were closed when they arrived. Jayne impatiently swiped his card only to see the red light show up and a loud buzzing noise indicating they were not to be allowed in. The screen came to life and Jayne could see Alinor's valet-what was his name?-looking out at him.

"What's the gorram problem, little man. Lemme in!" Jayne growled.

"Sorry, Mr. Cobb, as of this afternoon, your services are no longer required. Mr Alinor has had your belongings packed up and sent to your ship. He would have a word with your companions however, a Mr Reynolds and a Ms Washburne. I will be out in a moment to escort them in."

"What? Why in the gorram hell did he do that? I gotta talk at him. Ya gotta let me in! Me an' Riv' should at least get to know why he canned us!" Jayne shouted at the now black screen. They all turned and watched as the littler man came out of the house and down the short drive, arriving at the other side of the gate.

"Mr Reynolds, Ms Washburne, please, follow me. Mr Cobb, it was nice working with you. I wish you the best of luck in your next endeavor."

"Where the gorram hell is River?" Jayne shouted as Zoe put a quieting hand on his rather large bicep. He glanced over at her, still growling, teeth clenched.

"I do not have the ability to disclose that information, sir."

"We'll come out Jayne. We'll figure this out. We'll find out what Mr Alinor's up to and we'll come back and we'll sort all of this out." Zoe's voice was quiet, controlled and roiling with anger. He'd heard that tone before and it did not bode well for whoever faced her wrath. It was only her words that allowed Jayne to take a step back and let the others through without following. He leaned against the outside wall, wanting to race off to the ship and go barreling off, trying to find her. But he didn't even know where to begin. He punched the stone wall and winced as the pain ricocheted through his arm. So that weren't the smartest idea on the planet-but it never was him who was the brains of the operation. It's why he needed River back. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Or benefitted by her. Whatever.

It was a long while before the gates opening but Jayne heard Mal shouting before even the door opened, letting him and Zoe spill out, followed by that stupid little stuttering man. They stormed down the driveway, dust raising behind them. Even Zoe's face was thunderously bleak. Well, more so 'n normal.

Jayne's hand drifted to Marie who was resting comfortably on his hip. Mal and Zoe left through the gate, which was loudly shut almost before they were fully past it. "Kewu de lao bao jurn!" Jayne shouted after the littler valet.

"An' that ain't the all of it." Zoe said, Mal still too furious for words. "The man's gone and given River back to the niao shi de dugui alliance men. Set 'im straight."

"Gorramit! I'm gonna kill 'im. I'm gonna tear him apart, he'll know the true meanin' a pain when I'm done with him. Gonna wish he was dead!" Jayne threw himself at the gate, attempting to break it down or climb over it, he weren't sure.

"Jayne!" Mal seemed to have snapped out of it slightly, Jayne realized as he was pulled off the gate. "We ain't got time t'be beatin' on the man. Gotta get River back. And to do that, we gotta go. Now."

"Yer right. The ship's fueled and ready ta go. Ya know how to pilot a ship, right?" Jayne said, stalking off in that direction.

"Yeah. But we're gonna need Simon."

"We can't! Ain't gonna tell Simon I let River outta my sight an' back into the gorram feds hands! Not after-"

"Jayne, we gotta. He was the one who got her out last time. He'll know something, he'll know a way. He ain't gonna blame you." Mal tugged on him to climb into the waiting hovercab that Zoe had already flagged down. "I'm gonna go warm up yer ship, fly her over ta meet ya at the training house, Dong ma?"

"Ta ma de," Jayne swore to himself as he climbed in to cab, which took off for the training house almost before his feet left the ground.


	14. Gorram Scientists

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long! I've been hacking away at it in bits and pieces. There should only be one or two more chapters (or 1 chapter and an epilogue, I'm thinking)

* * *

"Jayne!" He jerked slightly, coming out of his red angered haze, noticing that they were outside the training house.

"What're ya waiting for?" He shouted, leaping over the side of the mule and sprinting for the door, throwing it open, ignoring the protests of the woman in the entry way. He turned on her. "Simon Tam. Where is he?"

"I-uh-I"

"You a gorram idiot?" Jayne demanded, staring down at the short curly haired woman.

"Mr Tam is with Ms Frye in the central courtyard, I believe."

"Where is that?" Jayne said, fingering his side arm.

"Jayne!" Zoe's voice had a strong warning tone to it. He stepped back, dropping his arm without looking away. "Sorry Miss. But it's urgent. The courtyard?"

"I-I'll take you." She turned and fled down a corridor and Jayne, Zoe and Mal strode after her, Mal muttering under his breath-about what, Jayne didn't know and didn't bother trying to figure it out. It only took a moment and the woman opened a door. He strode through, barely blinking in the brighter light of the sun. Simon and Kaylee were on the other side of the courtyard, cozying up on a bench.

He opened his mouth but stopped short, suddenly not knowing what to say. The two had heard the commotion and both were standing now, looking at him, concerned. "Jayne-where's River?" Kaylee finally asked.

Jayne opened his mouth again and again nothing came out. Mal spoke. "Their hun dan of an employer fired Jayne and took River back to the Academy." Kaylee turned pale and Simon went rigid.

He turned on Jayne. "How could you! How could you let this happen to my sister?" He was standing almost in Jayne's face, radiating fear and anger.

"How am I at fault?" Jayne shouted. "He didn't know she had ever been to the Academy, just thought she was special all on her own! I made sure a' that!"

"Well clearly, you let something slip." Simon snapped.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Mal shouted. The two of them looked Mal. "Way I see it, Jayne couldn't-a predicted this. Only question is what're we gonna do 'bout it?" He stared around at each one of them.

"Get my partner back." Jayne growled. "Jes' need to pick the Doc's brain so's we can get in like." He didn't look at the shorter man. This was as close to an apology as he ever got without threat of death.

"I'm going with you."

"You ain't. You ain't got skills with guns an' the like."

"I don't care. She's my sister. I got her out last time, I'll do it this time."

"We ain't got time for this Jayne. He comes. Kaylee can tell Inara what happened." Mal spoke.

"No need. I'm here. I'll come with you."

"So will I." Kaylee's voice was stern, her jaw set.

"No-" Mal tried.

"This is not your decision to make. River is our friend. We are going to help."

Jayne whirled and stomped out of the courtyard, almost running for the mule, only grateful for the number of hands.

* * *

"I came in as a government official, authorized to observe and critique the project." Simon spoke as the other five sat at the mess table. The trip was a short one, and they were only a few hours behind River, but they would have to get through the Academy's security. "No one suspected until the last moment. I deployed a sonic that leveled everyone except for myself and River. River was attached to a machine. She had a needle in her forehead."

"Well that ain't gonna help us this time, Doc!" Jayne shouted, pounding a fist on the table.

"I'm sorry! I did warn you.." Simon trailed off, his body posture just as hunched over and tight as it had been before. They hadn't gotten anywhere in the last few hours. Inara was piloting-she seemed to understand the ship fairly well.

"Pah!" Jayne spat, leaning back in his chair, running a hand over his goatee.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down!" Kaylee said, her voice getting slightly high pitched.

"Calm down-Kaylee, this is River!" Simon turned to her.

"Kaylee's right." Mal said from where he was sitting. "We can't do anything if we don't stay calm." He leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands, eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"We are talking about River." Zoe said slowly.

"And who'd ya think we were talkin' about? Gorram space trash?" Jayne said as he shoved away from the table, getting something to drink.

"No, I mean. We're talking about River here. She ain't what she was no more, Jayne. You of all people should know this by now."

Jayne stopped for a moment, tightened his grip on his newly filled glass. "I ain't noticed."

Kaylee laughed, the noise filtering through the tension of the room, relaxing the air ever so slightly. "Oh come on Jayne. Course ya noticed. You wouldn't have worked with her otherwise."

"Hrnh? I mean, I know River's gotten a lot better, working with Jayne…" Simon murmured.

"I didn't notice nothin. Girl's still as moonbrained as ever. Just so happens to know her way around a weapon. Can tell when somethin's gone fishy too." He slumped back in his seat, shoulders deliberately relaxed.

"What I mean to say," Zoe said in a loud clear voice, "is that River Tam is no longer the frightened teenager she was. It is quite possible that she will have at least partially freed herself by the time we get in."

"Oh. Yeah." Jayne said. "Hadn't considered it, but it's possible."

"Yeah! River killed all those Reavers. She should be able to get past a few guards." Kaylee's smile wobbled into place.

"Except that they know her safety word," Mal pointed out. "It's probably how they got her in the first place."

"Oh." Kaylee whispered, leaning into Simon.

"Well. Looks like we'll have ta go with my original plan." Jayne said, his voice smug. "Storm the buildin' an' rescue the girl." There were no voices disagreeing with him this time.

* * *

The academy was built to hold off three trained warriors with three others who had weathered enough violence to be able to hold their own. It was in fact, built rather like a school or a regular lab, with the exception that there were a few more security measures-security guards. Enough that they seemed to appear out of the (metaphorical) woodwork. They'd been expecting something from those who had sheltered the young woman. What they hadn't expected was the pretty faced rim-girl deliverer. She had flirted with one o' them before sauntering in to deliver her package. It'd passed the detector tests, so she was allowed through.

Of course, they hadn't expected the girl to then disappear sometime between when she'd left their sites to the office she'd been directed. Or for their just-recovered star pupil to suddenly no longer be in her containment chamber-the alarms had gone off when the door opened. But genius she might be, those doors were impossible to open from the inside. At least, they'd thought that. Clearly, though, there was some way out. At least, that assumption had remained until they'd caught a glimpse of the delivery-girl. The hot piece of rim-ass pelting down a corridor just along side the prodigy. Hand in hand, really they noticed just as destroyed the camera with a shot-from a gun they didn't understand how she'd come into possession of.

Of course, they'd only noticed this for a second or two, not even enough time to truly raise an alarm when they had a bigger problem in hand. A much bigger one. In the form of two rather huge, muscular men and an amazon standing in front of them. They were armed to the teeth, knives, guns, ammo belts. The first guard was pretty sure he saw a grenade on the biggest man's belt. That was right before the two guards were suddenly decorated with two red holes in their foreheads.

"Right. That's taken care of. C'mon!" Jayne shouted, waving his arm down the one hallway. He lead, the three of them falling into a natural military formation, Jayne taking point, Zoe in the middle and Mal following. There was the sound of running feet and Jayne got off a few rounds on the two guards who had come pelting around a corner-likely at the gun shots from earlier.

"Kaylee! Report!" Jayne said through the com.

"We're gonna be pinned down, Jayne. Yer help'd be mighty appreciated." Her breathless voice came through the earpiece.

"On it. Where are ya?"

"Second level, by the stairs. The ones we talked 'bout."

"Right. Get in a safe spot, one you can hold for a bit. We're comin!" He ran down the hallway, the others following, taking down anyone who turned up. Harsh, perhaps, but no one was to be trusted at the Academy.

He burst into the stairwell with a bang, door clattering off the wall and rebounding, only to be kept open by Zoe. There was a person coming up the stairs, a guard, so Jayne promptly loaded him with ammo, running past him almost before the man hit the ground. They were down, just before the doorway, and surely people had to have heard them coming-but he stopped anyways. He wasn't so addlepated as to run into a hail of gunfire, thank you.

Instead, he opened his other senses, feeling the slight reverbrations in the floor from running, the small voices off to their right and the ones yelling to their left, farther off but quickly coming in. He gestured with his hands, pointing to a stealth run down the hallway to their right. There was probably a room of sorts to their right where River and Kaylee were.

He opened the door quietly, wincing at the slight squeaking and slunk down the hallway, Zoe coming with him as Mal covered their tracks. Sure enough, there was a door in the hallway leading into another room. He eased the door open, finding it empty but for two small figures huddled in the least visible spot from the door. Both had brown hair, but one was in hospital whites and had long tangled hair, hands buried in it. The other was leaning over her leg, putting pressure on it where there was blood seeping out below her hands.

He hurried across the room leaving Zoe as scout. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Gorram scientist had a gun," Kaylee swore quietly as River murmured to herself. "She got all… like she used to be on me when the bullet got her in the leg. Managed to get her in here, away from them." Kaylee gave him the gun and he tucked it in the front of cargos, after making sure the safety was on, having a weapon stashed any other logical place for it.

"Right. Well, we gotta get her outta here." Jayne muttered, squatting down and resting on the balls of his feet. "River?" he said. No response. "River," he tried again, putting a hand to her elbow.

"Blue is blue and it won't go away!" she burst out, looking up at him deep brown eyes.

"I know. We can make it go away. We just gotta get outta here." He said quietly, trying not to swear at her sudden moonbrained fit. She'd been shot.

"No leaving. They have gotten into her brain, have locked it here."

"Well that don't make no gorram sense," Jayne said.

"Words are words but their meaning is swept away by the sea."

"Yeah yeah. No one understands ya. Too gorram bad," Jayne muttered. He leaned forward and gathered her in his arms. She didn't resist, only whimpered slightly in pain. He ignored how nice it felt to have her resting her head on his shoulder, her lithe form pressed against his chest. Instead, he and Kaylee made their way to the door.

Zoe gestured at the hallway, indicating someone was passing by. They stood in silence, hoping not to be noticed. And they weren't, but then there was gunfire and obviously, Mal had been caught out. Zoe slipped out and Jayne followed slowly, Kaylee trembling slightly behind him. "Kaylee, I got a gun-"

"I don't-Please-Jayne?" Kaylee's trembling voice spoke.

"It's alright. I just want ya ta give it t'me." Jayne tried to keep his voice low, calm-like for River.

"O-okay." He felt her small hand slip under his jacket to where he'd tucked the gun in the small of his back. She was handing it to him in the next second and he glanced down at it, and back at River who was clinging to him, face buried in his neck. He closed his eyes, wishing he weren't being distracted by the feel of her breath on his collarbone. They were wasting time.

Following Zoe into the hallway, keeping Kaylee behind him, he found Zoe standing with her arms up, gun on the floor, Mal with a gun to his back, looking beyond furious with himself-as well he deserved to be. There was an uppity core-hole scientist with a few a' the gorram guards standin' with their guns t'Mal's head standin' in the stairwell. S'plained why Zoe's gun was kicked halfways 'cross the hall.

"Put the girl down! Or we blow this man's head off." The man looked serious enough, but Jayne found it hard to take him at his word. Even if he were an evil core bred hun dan, he weren't but a scrawny twerp.

"You do that, you won't live t'see another minute." Jayne said calmly. River's fist tightened in his shirt and Jayne awkwardly patted her knee with his free hand. His right arm was beginning to get sore, bearing the weight of River without the aid of his hand.

"Please." The man scoffed and Jayne scowled. He fired at the man's feet.

"Don't push me." Jayne felt Kaylee, who was standing right behind him, jump nervously. He could only hope she didn't draw attention to herself.

"Okay," the man said in that annoying tone, as if Jayne weren't bright enough. "Lower your weapons," he told the guards. It took a moment before they did what he said. Jayne kept his gun pointed at the man as he circled around, getting closer to Zoe, who had retrieved her weapon. The two of them moved towards the staircase where Mal had managed to get his own gun back. The guards had backed off a bit, but Jayne eyed them suspiciously.

"Stop!" Jayne froze and looked over his shoulder, the one area he hadn't been able to keep an eye on. The last guard had a gun to Kaylee's head and Jayne didn't know if he could front a bravado over her life. Zoe? Mal? They understood and accepted those kinds of stakes. Kaylee weren't a fighter though. Her mouth was trembling, her shoulders rigid and her eyes kept sliding from him to look at the guard holding her elbow. Jayne swore under his breath.

"Lay your weapons down or we'll shoot." The scientist sauntered forward a little, not close enough for Jayne to wring his scrawny neck, sadly. River shifted again, and Jayne shifted his grip, wondering why she was moving so much. He felt her hand disappear from around his neck and he tightened his hand on her upper side, as more of her weight came to bear on the arm. She so far had said nothing to the man, having not even looked from where she'd buried her face in his neck. Jayne tossed Maria on the ground in front of him, hearing the clatter of Zoe's and Mal's weapons hitting the ground again. River's hand was going no place appropriate like, Jayne realized, and he struggled to keep his face straight.

"Hand over the test subject and we'll let your friend here go. You all will get out with your lives, I guarantee it, if you give us back the girl." Jayne looked at Kaylee, her wide eyes, trembling body. He didn't know what ta do. He didn't think he'd forgive himself if Kaylee died, but.. If they gave River back, the outcome weren't worth thinkin' about. He looked back at Mal and Zoe and then at the scientist.

"We don't have all day!" the scientist reminded him. He growled. River's grip tightened and he heard her voice, almost inaudible.

"Sure, I got a secret. More 'n one. Don't seem likely I tell 'em to you now, do it?" Jayne frowned, wondering if she'd just been transported back to when she'd talked to Badger. But then she continued in a voice that sounded rather frighteningly like his own, "That there-exactly the kind of distraction we coulda used."

He glanced back at Zoe, wondering if she would remember that time, if he could use that to tell her they needed her and Mal to start arguin'. He caught her eye, tried to look all meanin' full and then back at the gorram Fed. "I could get nekkid," he said with a slightly lascivious look. "Y'seem like the type to 'preciate the male form iffen ya know what I mean."

Before the man could even respond, Zoe broke in. "Jayne. No. Sir, I ever tell you 'bout how we was gonna get ya free from Atherton Wing?"

"No, Zoe, I don't believe you did."

"Sir, it's a funny story. See, here Badger'd rounded us all up, confined us, you understand. Only, River-she hadn't been noticed. Hiding in a duct or some such, I expect. So we're settin' there a spell, me an' Jayne tryin'a figure a way outta there an' come an' get ya. Simon's trying ta help."

"He didn't do much, I imagine," Mal snorted, steadfastly ignorin' the gun at his head.

"He tried his best. And we're talkin' about distractions. Jayne bein' Jayne says I should get naked."

"Jayne! What'd I tell ya about nudity on my ship?" Mal asked.

"I said no. Wash said no," Zoe inserted. "So he suggested he get naked. I sure didn't want ta see that. But not minutes later, River comes in, looking as if she's seein' all sorts a' things we ain't seen. Snatchin' at the air, tryin' to get Simon to dance with her."

"I can imagine," Mal said, laughter shaking through his voice. "We all know how River was then, don't we Jayne?"

"Sure do." Jayne felt River's hand slowly ease out that last gun he'd had tucked in his waistband.

"We've got a gun on this young woman! Stop your jabbering!" The scientist yelled, causing all of them to look at him.

"Well this story-it's almost finished," Zoe said, appearing serious for all intents and purposes. "She got Badger's attention. So when he asked her somethin-I don't remember what, she responded, telling his own life story back to him!" Zoe laughed a little. Mal snorted. "I ain't quite finished though. She told him all this, straight face, in his own accent. Perfect mimic, so when he noted she was from the old homestead, she responded out of the accent, surprisin' him all to hell. One of the funniest things she's done!" Zoe laughed, getting Mal to laugh along.

Jayne kept still, allowing River to draw the gun up, hoping their attention was much more on Mal and Zoe than it was on them or Kaylee. River pulled her head out from his neck slightly, and he knew she was locating where everyone was.

It was over in seconds. River moved her hand so quickly Jayne could barely follow it. The guard holding Kaylee went first and before the scientist could react, he too was crumpling to the ground, a small red hole in his forehead. The other guards went just as quickly, a pile of carcasses seeping blood on a too-white floor.


	15. Fin

Jayne woke slowly, trying to grasp at the tendrils of sleep as long as possible. His head ached, his legs were sore and he could barely breathe. As he blinked the grit out of his eyes, he heard Simon's voice.

"A good morning to you." He was god-awful cheery, grating right down to Jayne's nerves. Wasn't right, hearing that cheer first thing as a man woke up.

"What's good about it?" he managed to get out.

"My sister's alive and you got her out of that… that iplace./i"

Jayne looked down at his chest to find River's head resting just below his sternum, her feet tangling around his shins. "I-er-" he started, trying to remember how that'd come to pass. "She saved our a- butts back there. Done shot with them mathematics o' hers." Much as he liked to take praise, it was just a tad too strange, coming from the doc'.

"Aint'cha thinkin' she's a mite too close ta me?" Jayne asked, trying to scrub the sleep from his brain.

"She wouldn't be moved last night, don't you remember?" Simon looked at him oddly.

"No," Jayne responded, but blinked as he had a flash of being half asleep on this examining table and River climbing down from her spot and lying on top of him. He'd been dead set on sleeping in his bunk, but he'd had a 100 pound girl climb on top of him, not to be moved. He'd huffed and fallen asleep only moments later.

"Hm." Simon eyed him and Jayne glared back, not likin' being looked at. "Well, I'm just about done here." Simon headed for the door.

"Hold on-aint ya gonna do something about this great lump of weight on me? Man's got needs-" he broke off, coloring slightly and setting his jaw as he realized just how that sounded.

"We all know about your needs Jayne. You've shown remarkable…restraint, these last few weeks. As it is, I'd take it as a personal favor if you'd let River wake naturally. I'd be happy to bring you food, however."

"Alright alright," Jayne sighed. " Jest bring me a protein bar. One o' the fresher ones."

Simon left without another word and Jayne carefully placed a cautious hand around River's back. He loved the feel of her lithe frame beneath his calloused hand, wishing he had a right to sleep like this every night.

River shifted, turning her head to the opposite side and her hand crept up to rest on his upper arm, a feather touch so light it almost tickled.

He closed his eyes, recalling the events of the night before-as always, she outshone him. Which, in normal times, he'd be mad about. A'fore-well, all this, he'd have gotten himself in a snot over it.

But now? He tightened his grip 'round River's back and felt her lithe body meld into his a little more. Now, things were different. He were gonna tell her just how he felt. Weren't like him to be afraid a' something. Even if it were girly, tellin' a girl how he was sweet on her.

But she felt so gorram good, lying on his chest, her breasts and abdomen pressing down on him, her legs tangling around his. And-

He froze. There was a butterfly movement of her fingers. There it was again. Small, but it weren't the movement of a girl who was sleeping. Light circles seared into his flesh, burning to his core.

"Mmm," River mumbled into his chest. He lifted his hand that'd been clutching her back and patted her lightly.

"G'd morning," he ventured, looking down at her head.

She raised it sleepily, looking at him nearly through her lashes. And if she hadn'ta been through trauma recently, Jayne thought, that would be the most gorram seductive look he'd seen in a good long whiles. An' it weren't intentional, neither.

"Sun hasn't risen. Faulty conclusions were drawn," she mumbled, tightening her fingers into his chest. And gorram if it didn't feel amazing.

"Ship-time, it's nearin' noon, Riv-girl." Her only response was an unintelligible noise that vibrated slightly into his chest.

He jostled her slightly, wondering why she weren't getting off'a him.

"Comfortable. Broken down barriers. New step in our relationship." Her voice was startlingly clear. Jayne stared at the ceiling, considering those words for a moment.

"We in a relationship now?"

"Steps have been taken, but none that can't go back."

Jayne grunted, running a hand through the silky strands of her hair. "Ain't sure I wanta go back, moonbrain. Thinkin' here's a good place as any."

"Here, there. Steps are slippery but only point forward. We could break apart, never to function as a partnership again," River said, running fingers along his cheek. He forced himself not to nuzzle her hand-weren't a manly thing to do.

He frowned though, as the meaning of her words filtered into his brain. "Y'mean-we couldn't go back to our partnership? This don't work, we're broken?"

"Yes," River said, her brown eyes serious.

"That ain't a surprise," Jayne said. It weren't. But it was something to think on-and seriously. Then she shifted and his brain froze and his john thomas reminded him just how much he wanted her. Swearing, he pulled her up his chest, no mind to his various cuts and bruises. She matched him, motion for motion, straddling him, rubbing slightly against him as he held a hand at her hip, steadying her,the other cupping her face. He stared at her for what seemed like minutes before kissing her, breaking a spell of no-kissin that'd lasted nigh on fifteen years.

It was several minutes before they broke apart, nearly short of breath, blood flowing. Their eyes locked, but River broke away from his hold suddenly, to stand by him, balancing gracefully on one leg, much to Jayne's confusion until he heard Simon's distinct tread.

He jackknifed into a sitting position, looking for something to mask his visible interest in the Doc's sister. Weren't like he wanted to be poisoned. Simon handed him the protein bar without so much as a raised brow-despite the tension in the room having made the temperature a good bit too warm for his liking.

"Jayne, I'm afraid I have to ask you to move. I need to look at River's gunshot wound and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up!" Jayne shot off the bed and stopped only when he was standing in the doorway. He didn't want to leave River's side, not when he'd almost lost her.

"Mal's waiting for you in your dining area, Jayne. I'll send River along as soon as I've cleaned this up-" Simon glanced at him and Jayne found himself wondering when Simon'd started respecting him. It was.. River'd call it disconcerting. He looked at River, as she perched on the exam table. She smiled lightly-her kiss-swollen lips making him hot in all kinds of ways-and tilted her head towards her brother. Jayne grimaced and forced himself to turn away, heading towards the dining area.

Jayne could smell the food they'd made before he turned the corner to find Mal and Zoe eating at his table-soup of some kind made mostly of protein mush. But it didn't smell bad-which was really his only requirement. "There any left?" he asked roughly, his stomach awakening as it processed that there was edible food to be had.

"Plenty. Hope you don't mind we used your protein."

"Nope. Glad River saw fit to stock up on it a ways back." Jayne slopped some into a large bowl and sat heavily in the third chair.

"About that-"

"What?" Jayne's gaze flew to Mal's cool eyes. "'Choo' talkin' on?"

"Let the ca-Mal speak" Zoe broke in. Jayne gestured wordlessly with his spoon.

"Time was for decision making, now River's out from that academy o' hers."

"And?" Jayne looked at both of them, wondering if he was gonna have to call Mal captain again. He'd never liked that part.

"Well-Zoe an' I, we need the sky, something' fierce." Jayne tensed. "And gorram, I can't believe you sold Serenity," Mal grumbled.

"We told, we're gorram sorry, but no way we could've handled it an' you know it!" Jayne brooked out, slamming his spoon down. "And I'm sorry, but River an' I are a pair now an' it might git a mite uncomfortable here, all of us stuck here long enough." Jayne glared at the two of them.

"We know, Jayne" Zoe broke in, cutting off Mal for once.

"I ain't-you-what?" Jayne blinked.

"It was clear as the lakes on Osiris that you an' River were going moony over each other," Mal grumbled. "And there was nothing we could do about it neither."

"Well then." Jayne leaned back in his seat, the knot in his back fading. "Ain't enough room here on Kaywinnet for all of us, not long term."

"Zoe and I've made it before-"

"Hell, Mal, I don't have ta call ya Captain, let's just get Serenity back."

"You can do that?" Mal stood, his chair clattering back onto the floor.

"Might be as we could-River's the one who sold it, but she said it was some sorta pawn shop fer ships or some such. Could definitely get us a firefly, I'm thinkin." Jayne chucked his bowl in the sink and went towards the door. "Now-iffen that's sorted, I'ma go find my girl. She's been holed up with her brother too long."

He'd just passed his bunk when he felt small hands pull him sideways. He tripped over his own feet, falling into River's room, steadying himself on the wall as he stared down at the tiny woman in front of him. "Now just how in-mph" River'd kissed him, mid tirade and he couldn't help but respond.

He closed the door to her room and picked her up-couldn't have her standing on that injured leg, after all. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Jayne had to force himself to pull his face a few inches away. "Darlin-"

"She knows. We will return for Serenity. She knows it has been left untouched these last years," River smiled down at him and he grinned back impatient to have her on his bed-naked as the day she'd turned up on Serenity. River threw her head back and laughed, and he couldn't help but join in. Life had taken a decidedly upwards turn in the last two hours.


End file.
